Bebés por una semana
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se quieren pero ni se hablan ¿Podra unirlos una absurda tarea? —consiste en cuidar a un muñeco de bebé que será representado como su hijo. —Todos parecen felices con esta cosa. —Esa cosa es nuestra hija.
1. Hijos de mentiras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.1: Hijos de mentiras.<strong>

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan Bella. Tengo diecisiete años. Soy de estatura chica no más de un metro sesenta. Tengo el cabello largo, castaño con reflejos rojizos. Tengo piel pálida, fácilmente se torna roja, para mi mala suerte y tengo ojos marrones chocolate.

Hoy era lunes. Día normal y tranquilo.

Me hallaba en la hora del almuerzo junto a mis amigos:

Alice Cullen. Teníamos la misma edad y prácticamente nos conocimos desde que nacimos, siempre fuimos inseparables exceptuando cuando ella iba de compras, cosa que ella amaba y yo detestaba. Es más pequeña que yo. Tiene el cabello corto y rebelde de color negro azabache, piel pálida también y es una persona hiperactiva, con movimientos de bailarina y la podías comparar como un duende tierno.

Jasper Whitlock. De él me hice amiga por medio de Rosalie, su prima. Es alto, su cabello es corto de color de la miel, sus ojos son marrones, es pálido y es una persona amable, tranquila y confiable.

Emmett McCarty alias el oso. A él siempre lo quise como mi propio hermano, crecer junto con él y Alice fue una de las mejores cosas en mi vida. Es enorme, con el cuerpo bien marcado. Tiene el cabello rizado, negro y corto. Ojos azules, sonrisa linda con hoyuelos. Parecía una persona intimidante para cualquiera que lo viese por primera vez, pero si lo conoces de toda la vida como yo, es la persona más tonta, alegre y dinámica que puedes ver.

Rosalie Hale. Amiga mía que hice en el instituto. Rose, en mi opinión, es la chica mas hermosa de toda la escuela. Rubia despampanante, con grandes curvas, maravillosa y tenaz personalidad.

Ellos eran mis mejores amigos, los más importantes, aunque había otros: Angela Weber, Ben Cheney y Mike Newton. Y fuera del instituto tambien estaba Jacob Black.

— ¡Vamos Bella! Hay que ir a nuestra última clase —me dijo Alice.

Bien, en esta clase ella se sentaba con su amor secreto, Jazz. Para mi era _tan_ obvio. Quizás Jasper fingía que no lo notaba por alguna razón aunque no comprendía cual. Tambien era obvio que él gustaba de ella.

Rose se sentaba junto a Emmett ¿Cuántas veces me reí con las tonterías que se le ocurrieron a Oso para conquistar a mi amiga? Un montón. Ella le rechazaba al verle "inmaduro" aunque unas cuantas veces la tome desprevenida, mirando a Emmett de una forma que no todas lo hacemos, aunque sea, no sus amigas.

¿Con quién me siento yo? Con el más idiota del universo: Edward Cullen.

¡Si! Sorpréndanse, ¿_Cullen?_ Si, yo tambien estoy sorprendida de que él sea hermano de Alice. Edward es arrogante, presumido y perfecto. Alto, con cabello cobrizo sin poder peinarlo. Ojos increíblemente verdes, unas hermosas esmeraldas. Con cuerpo de modelo. Su sonrisa torcida: uf. Era como un Dios griego pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota, ni tampoco que yo gustara de él. Todos piensan que lo odio y si, lo odio un poco. Lo odio porque me gusta, lo odio por su personalidad, lo odio por verle con otras chicas riendo, que apenas me mire y salude ¿Mencione que es Idiota?, ¿no? idiota, idiota.

Me separe con desgana de mis amigos y fui hacia mi asiento…por suerte Edward aun no llegaba. Con celos pensaba que se estaba entreteniendo con alguna chica antes de concentrarse en los estudios.

Mi compañero llego dos segundos antes que el profesor, su respiración estaba agitada cuando se sentó y le escuche, al verle me dedico una sonrisa y yo voltee la cara.

El docente parecía estar de mal humor. Nadie entiendo el por qué hasta que se explico a regañadientes:

—Sé que esto sonara absurdo o eso es lo que pienso yo, pero estuvieron diciendo que ustedes tienen que aprender, darse una idea de los que les espera en un futuro y a eso me refiero a uno de los tantos acontecimientos que a cualquiera le puede suceder: ser padres.

Toda la clase quedo confundida con aquellas palabras.

—Así que me veo obligado a darles una tarea de una semana que consiste en cuidar a un muñeco de bebé que será representado como su hijo. Deben cuidarle, quererle como si fuese real. Como profesor les calificare la semana que viene cuando note como estuvieron las cosas…y cuando los nombre, vengan a recibir a su hijo —dijo de mala gana.

Me quería morir, mientras el profesor llamaba a las parejas me iba dando cuenta que eran exactamente la persona que se sentaba junta a la otra, o sea que a mi me tocaba hacer el trabajo de padres con Edward Cullen ¿Qué tenia el mundo en mi contra?

—Swan y Cullen —apenas escuche al profesor, estaba paralizada.

Con delicadeza, Edward tomo mi brazo y me llevo con él al escritorio del profesor. Al sentir su mano volví a la realidad y me solté con una mirada nada amable, dejando al chico confundido. El profesor no nos prestaba atención, solo esperaba que tomásemos el bebé de juguete que tenia en una de sus manos y en la otra sostenía un biberón.

Fui yo quien tomo a la muñeca. Si una niña. Era obvio que era de esas bebés que venían con todo: con llanto real, con vómitos, con hambre, con supuestos cambios de pañales, y hablarles como si fuesen reales para tranquilizarlos y arrullarles para dormirlos…Era un infierno.

Observe la muñeca mientras iba a mí asiento. La bebé tenia puesto un conjunto rosa, supuestamente estaba dormida y tenía un solo mechón castaño. _Guah, saco algo a la madre_, dijo mi mente sarcástica. Casi pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Quien diría que seria padre de la noche en la mañana y que_ tu_ serías la madre de mi hijo —murmuro una voz aterciopelada con un toque divertido.

—Si hubiésemos podido elegir, seguramente no serias mi elección, ¿contento?

—Hum, más bien ofendido, ¿Qué hice para que me trates de este modo?

—Pues, será tu arrogancia, no lo se —le contesté con mal humor.

—No se de donde sacaste eso, Bella, nunca me conociste lo suficiente para saberlo —se defendió y para mi mala suerte tenia razón. Cuando éramos pequeños él había intentando acercarse a mi para conocerme y ser mi amigo, pero al ser tímida y vergonzosa, con la simple idea de que me mirara yo me pusiera roja, siempre le evite, entonces él desistió. Ahora yo me dejaba guiar por las apariencias pero verdaderamente no sabia como era por dentro.

Controle el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña al saber que no tenía nada para contradecirle. En vez de eso, respire profundo y me di vuelta para observar a su hermana.

Alice y Jasper hablaban alegremente. La pareja que se querían en secreto son padres, seguramente estaban felices con aquella excusa, tendrían que pasar más tiempo juntos. Pobre, Jazz, salidas al centro comercial todos los días. Menos mal que el bebé es de juguete porque sino Alice ya se hubiese encargado de tener un guardarropas para su hijo. No seria capaz de comprarle ropa a un muñeco y mucho menos al tenerlo solo una semana ¿no? No quise saber la respuesta.

Mire a mis otros dos amigos. Reí por lo bajo al notar que Emmett tenia al muñeco en brazos, haciendo como si fuese un avión mientras Rose lo regañaba. Aquella escena pareció increíblemente real, muy familiar.

Tambien vi a Ang y Ben, que son novios, que reían mientras Angela tenía a una bebé dormida también, en sus brazos.

—Todos parecen felices con esta cosa —me queje mirando a la muñeca en mis brazos.

—Esa cosa es _nuestra_ hija —repuso Edward —.La única que va mal aquí eres tu.

— ¿Y tu no? Seguramente te hubiese gustado una madre que haya sido otra chica, más bonita, más…

—No, tú eres la mejor elección —me interrumpió y me puse roja a más no poder al ver su sonrisa torcida dirigida a mi.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, el primer cáp. para mi es como una pequeña introducción para que se entienda el pésimo summary que deje xD La loca idea de hacer eso de bebes de juguetes los saque de la serie Zack y Cody, justo estaba mirando y rápidamente se me ocurrió esto. Ojala les guste. Tengo unos cáp ya escritos así que mañana o pasado subiré la continuación :D espero que dejen reviews !<em>


	2. ¡Comenzó el juego!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.2: ¡Comenzó el juego!<strong>

— ¡Bella, Edward! —nos llamo Alice al salir de la clase.

Edward estaba pegado a mi lado, muy pendiente "de nuestra hija". Muchas de las chicas que salían con su compañero me miraban mal, y yo apropósito les sonreía con suficiencia.

— ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina? —pregunto la duende al estar a nuestro lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Duerme, parece que es lo único que sabe hacer.

—Ay, Bella no digas eso…mira tiene el color de tu cabello —yo solo negaba la cabeza, divertida —. Hay que ver que saco de ti, hermanito.

—La paciencia para aguantar a Bella, quizás —sugirió él y yo le eche una mirada envenenada. Los Cullen se rieron.

—Supongo que saldremos para comprar ropa a nuestros hijos, ¿No Bella?

—Son de juguete, Alice, espero que estés bromeando.

—Yo creo que no —se nos unió Jasper, que tenia al muñeco en sus brazos.

Edward rió por lo bajo.

—Hermano…cuñada —Alice me guiño un ojo —.Les presento a nuestro hijo: Theo Jasper Whitlock.

—Diuu, que feo el nombre, más el segundo —comento Emmett quien venia acompañado de Rose.

—Porque el tuyo es muy bonito, ¿no? —se burlo Jazz.

—Por supuesto, todo yo es bonito —presumió haciéndonos reír a todos.

—A ustedes también les toco niño —sonrió Edward — ¿Tambien se llama Emmett Júnior?

— ¡Claro que no! —casi grita Rose. Sostenía al pequeño con experiencia, como si ya hubiese sido madre —, aun no lo pensamos, pero ya veremos.

— ¿Ustedes? —pregunto Oso, con un mohín.

—No lo discutimos tampoco —hice una mueca.

—Supongo que nos vemos en casa, Bella. Con jasper vamos alli, así no molestamos a sus padres. Total, mami salio a ver una casa para ver si podía decorarla a su estilo y papá esta trabajando. Edward y tú pueden venir con nosotros.

— ¿Y para que quiero ir a tu casa?

—Pues, para que mi sobrina tenga el cuidado de sus padres, ¿Por qué va hacer?

—Oh, no hay problema. Yo la cuidare hoy. Edward mañana, yo pasado y así. No creo que tengamos problemas.

— ¡¿Cómo? Pobre niña, lo privas del padre —dramatizo Alice.

—No digas tonterías, ella es un juguete y no es conciente de eso — ¿Por qué se lo tomaba tan…real? De pronto el bebé de mentiras comenzó a llorar en mis brazos.

—Oh, la ofendiste. Bella eres una desconsiderada —me riño Alice.

—No es verdad. Ya, ya, niña deja de llorar —decía con exasperación como si pudiera entenderme. Tenía un llanto agudo. Me agradecí a mi misma al pensar que cuando era pequeña no haya insistido en que me compraran una, era una tortura.

—Dámela —repuso la voz aterciopelada de Edward. Sin darle mi consentimiento, él tomo a la bebé y se vio como un buen padre, uno muy, muy lindo.

—Bella límpiate la baba —se burlo Emmett.

Dios, me puse roja por supuesto.

—Tu cállate, son unos tontos —me enfurecí al escuchar las risas de todos, menos la de Edward que me miro sorprendido —.Tu, dame la bebé, mañana te toca a ti. Adiós a todos —dije al tomar otra vez a la bebé llorosa y despedirme de todos con la mano. Me dirigi a la camioneta con un dilema: ¿Dónde o quien sostendría a la bebé? Después me rete mentalmente: es un juguete. No importa si se caía al piso o si se tambaleaba para cualquier lado, no le dolería.

Al subirme en el asiento del conductor puse la calefacción. Raramente no estaba lloviendo en Forks, pero si hacia un frío tremendo. Deje a la llorona en el asiento copiloto y me propuse a manejar pero realmente me exasperaba el llanto "de mi hija". Tome a la muñeca. La observe enfadada pero luego mi ceño desapareció. Con todo lo que había pasado no había prestado atención a la bebé con los ojos abiertos. Por más que era de juguete, por más que no sea la hija de Edward y mía, _lo parecia_. Sus ojos eran verdes, como los de Edward. Dios, esto era una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

Comencé a mecer a la muñeca y de a poco los ojos se le cerraban. Sonreí al cumplir mi cometido de tranquilizarla. Al alzar la vista para poder irme, distinguí a Edward que nos miraba desde su Volvo que no estaba muy lejos de mi furgoneta. Me sonroje de la vergüenza. Me decidí por usar el cinturón y llevar la niña encima de mí y salí de alli, ignorando aquellas esmeraldas que seguían viéndome a pesar de ignorarlas. Al salir del estacionamiento, suspire.

Cuando llegue a casa, obviamente Charlie no estaba, ya que estaba en la comisaría trabajando. Decidí llevar a la pequeña a mi habitación, la acosté en mi cama y puse mi almohada y un par de cosas más en el borde para que no cayera. Satisfecha, salí de alli a hacer mis tareas en el living. Mientras buscaba las cosas me imaginaba diciéndole a papá que era abuelo, me reí como loca pensando en su expresión sorprendida para luego tomar su pistola para buscar a Edward.

En medio de mi difícil tarea de trigonometría un llanto me distrajo. Fui a ver lo que le sucedía e intente como media hora intentar tranquilizarla hasta que mi cabeza razono: seguramente tenía hambre. Total, los bebés no hacia más que dormir, comer y berrear. Recordé el biberón que el profesor nos había ofrecido y estaba en mi mochila. Gruñí al saber que tendría que preparar su leche caliente. Fui con la pequeña en mis brazos hacia la cocina.

Otra vez con el dilema de donde la dejaría. Esto de ser madre es difícil pero tampoco era tan tonta. Si hubiese estado embarazada en serio me habría dado tiempo para comprar todas las chuchearías que los bebés necesitan y no tendría que hacerme problema en donde dejar a la bebé.

Sonreí al recordar algo.

Cuando era bebé, Renee y Charlie vivían juntos antes de que cumpliera mi año. En ese entonces compraron una mochila canguro para llevarme sin sostener mi peso solo en sus brazos. Obviamente la muñeca no pesaba para nada, pero con la mochila seria todo más fácil. Sabía que tendría que estar en el sótano.

Me costo un poco encontrarlo, y al hacerlo le saque todo el polvo que tenia encima. Al estar limpio coloque la mochila canguro en mi torso y luego puse a la muñeca en ella.

—Mucho mejor —sonreí.

Prepare su leche y al estar lista la saque de la mochila para sostenerla en mis brazos. Le di su biberón mientras la arrullaba para dormirla. El timbre me distrajo. Me levante confundida y fui hacia la puerta y la abrí como pude.

Edward Cullen me miraba con los brazos cruzados mientras que me sorprendía.

* * *

><p><em>Listo ! :D asdf les quiero agradecer sus reviews, en serio que me ponen feliz, me alegro que les haya gustado *-* tmb gracias por los alertas ! Les deje este cap por los reyes magos (?) JAJA, <em>

_espero que dejen Reviews e.e_


	3. Mejorando relación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.3: Mejorando relación<strong>.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte aun sorprendida.

—Pues, vine a supervisar a mi hija. No me puedes privar de eso.

Atontada me limite a dejarle pasar para estar en la sala. De pronto nos hallábamos en el sillón sentados, mirándonos.

—Sé que la idea de ser tu pareja por una semana y de que seamos padres de una niña por el mismo tiempo no te agrada, pero la tarea es de los dos, no puedes dividir los días para cuidar a la niña.

—Bueno yo…No se, quizás te parecia mejor. Así no me tendrías que soportar junto con la muñeca y disfrutar de tu día con alguna de esas rubias que te las pasas en el instituto.

— ¿Celosa? —Sonrio —, Tanya, Kate e Irina son…mis mejores amigas. Tanya gusta de alguien pero no quiere decirme quien, Kate esta con Garret e Irina no esta interesada en nadie ¿Traducción? Ninguna de las tres me interesa, no en ese sentido. Creo que voy a poder aguantarte y tomare responsabilidades para cuidar de la niña también.

—Ya qué —dije yo escondiendo mi júbilo —.Hum, ¿quieres hacerle provecho? —si, hasta eso tenia el juguete. Me sentí estúpida al peguntarle eso, pero el me dedico una cegadora sonrisa y tomo al bebé.

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

— ¿Eh?

—Bueno —murmuro apenado, se le veía tan adorable —.Se que es ridículo pero creo que no queda bien tener una semana a una bebé sin nombre.

—Ah, si. No lo se. Tú puedes escoger el nombre si quieres…Que combine con mi apellido, por favor.

— ¿Estás loca? Ella tendrá mi apellido.

—No, no lo creo.

Seguramente nos veíamos estúpidos pero la discusión tardo varios minutos con él ganándome ante tanta insistencia.

—De acuerdo entonces yo pensare los nombres, humm….

No quería llamarla como yo, me sentía medio egocéntrica si lo hacia. Así que estuve jugando con los nombres hasta conseguir lo que quería.

—Se llamara Renesmee —era la combinación perfecta._ Renee_ provenía de mi madre, ¿que mejor modo de agradecerle poniéndole a tu hija de mentira su nombre entremezclado con otro? Obviamente conocía a la madre de Edward y Alice_: Esme_. La persona más maternal, amable y dulce que conozco; ella era su otra abuela así que tambien se lo merecía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que tu hija te odie?

—Mi hija es un ju-gue-te. No tiene noción de las cosas.

—Menos mal, porque si creciera seguramente te mataría.

—Renesmee Carlie Cullen es perfecto —musite, ignorándole ante las muecas que hacia. El segundo nombre era en honor a sus abuelos: Charlie y Carlisle.

—Allá tu, es tu hija tambien –murmuro y se sintió raro oír eso —.Aquí es mucho más tranquilo. El bebé que les toco a mi hermana y a Jasper es realmente histérico.

— ¿Theo? —Me reí —.Si a decir verdad tendríamos que estar agradecidos de que nos haya tocado una niña tan tranquila.

—Como la madre, ¿no?

—Exacto —sonreí.

— ¿Quieres salir por ahí?

Mi corazón se acelero. Edward Cullen me estaba proponiendo salir _juntos_. Cuando un hombre te pide para salir ya es como una cita, pero eso no evito que como idiota susurrara:

— ¿Cómo una cita?

Él rió.

—Algo así.

Casi me desmayo.

Después caí en una cruel realidad y la mencione en voz alta:

—No creo que se pueda. Me parece que quedaríamos medios como tontos si salimos con un bebé de juguete…

Edward rió con ojos tiernos.

—Tienes razón, lastima que no sea de verdad —suspiro mirando a la niña.

¿Que? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que quería ser padre de mi hija? Sufriría un colapso en cualquier momento.

—Ey, Bella, antes de que lo olvide ¿Te parece si paso por ti estos días para ir al instituto?

— ¿Eh, por que?

—Porque tu furgoneta da pena —lo fulmine con la mirada y él lanzo una carcajada —, no, no es eso. Es que hoy te vi mientras salías de alli. Para poder tener cómodamente al bebé, digo.

—Ah si, claro —acepte sonrojada. Por supuesto que mi sonrojo se hizo más fuerte al recordar la mochila canguro, con eso hubiese sido fácil mi conducción. Tendría que dejarla de nuevo en el sótano o aunque sea esconderla en presencia de Edward. Al estar tan distraída no me di cuenta que Edward se acerco a mi, separándonos unos pocos centímetros. Con una mano sostenía a la muñeca y la otro estaba extendida hacia mí, vacilante, hasta que se poso en mi mejilla. Sentí como una corriente eléctrica mientras me tocaba pero intente ignorarla.

—Por más que no sepa la razón, tu sonrojo es adorable —murmuro haciendo el rojo aun más intenso si se podía.

No se cuanto estuvimos así, mirándonos. Yo estaba embobada con Edward tan cerca, de poder apreciar un extraño brillo en sus esmeraldas, de notar que esa sonrisa que tenia era para mi, su exquisito olor…El momento se arruino al escucharse una melodía de un móvil.

Edward quito su mano rápidamente de mi mejilla haciendo que desapareciera esa sensación de corriente eléctrica.

—Bella, ¿no es tu móvil? —pregunto sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Avergonzada asentí y fui a buscarlo. Lo había dejado en la cocina. Atendí mientras volvía con Edward.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Bells como estás!_

—Oh Jake —sonreí al reconocer su gutural voz —.Genial, ¿tu?

—_Perfecto, humm_ —carraspeo avergonzado —, _espero que no te moleste pero estoy cerca de tu casa y pensé en visitarte._

—Por supuesto, no tengo ningún problema.

—_Súper. Nos vemos, linda._

—Adiós —reí yo.

Deje el móvil en la mesilla y fui a sentarme al lado de Edward con una sonrisa. Hacia como una semana y media que no veía a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black.

—Te ves muy contenta —note acusación en su tono.

—No es para tanto —le quite importancia encogiéndome de hombros — ¿Quieres acostarla? —pregunte al darme cuenta que la bebé estaba dormida.

Él asintió con cara rara. Como si algo le molestara.

Lo guié hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y con un gesto señale mi cama para que acostara la muñeca.

Dispuesta a irme, di media vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras y bajar hacia el living pero la mano de Edward sostuvo mi brazo y me voltee para verlo.

Me paralice al tenerle demasiado cerca.

* * *

><p><em>He aqui otro cap jaja. Antes que nada <span>muchisisimas gracias<span> por los reviews, alertas y favoritos me sacan una sonrisa :D son geniales._

_Por cierto,** necesito su ayuda**. Si se les ocurre nombres de varon para el hijo de Emmett y Rose se los agradeceria xD Soy patetica para esas cosas, como los titulos de historia, cap, etc etc xD Theo fue invencion de una amiga ajaja. _

_En fin, espero que me digan sus sugerencias :D espero reviews !_

_PD:** Paty4Hale** JAJAJ, nunca se me ocurrio lo de la silla ! que verguenza jaja xD Igual, la mochila canguro tiene un papel importante para un momento BellaxEdward (?) Aun asi dsp veo si puedo poner algo sobre eso en algun cap, gracias tmb x tu review!_


	4. Pelea absurda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.4: Pelea absurda.<strong>

—Ed-edward ¿qu-qué…? —maldito tartamudeo. Quería preguntarle que le sucedía, qué es lo que quería y a la vez tenia ganas de abalanzarme hacia él para poder sentir sus tentativos labios en los míos.

—Bella yo…—murmuro mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más a mi rostro.

El timbre sonó.

Dios quería matar al mundo. Si, siempre estaba en contra mía ¿Por qué justo ahora tenían que interrumpir? Edward se enderezo y su expresión se torno seria, mirando en dirección al living. Yo…de seguro tenía cara de tonta. De pronto recordé que Jacob venia a visitarme. Maldito Jake, luego lo mataría.

Baje a atenderle mientras que Edward se quedaba alli, en el último escalón y con los brazos cruzados. Yo fui a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Bells! —grito mi moreno amigo, entrando a casa y tomándome en sus brazos en un abrazo asfixiante.

—Ja-jake no res-respiro.

Él me soltó y me dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

—Te extra…—pero se corto así mismo al notar la presencia de Edward Cullen en mis escaleras. Lo vio confundido, luego me observo a mí y comenzó a reír —.Bella, no sabía que estabas ocupada, me tendrías que haber dicho —continuo con sus carcajadas —, no quiero ni imaginar que hacían alli arriba.

Me puse roja como un tomate al entender sus indirectas. Arriba solo estaban las habitaciones –una de Charlie, la otra mía – y el baño. Jacob estaba insinuando que estuve a solas con Edward en mi habitación.

—No es lo que piensas —le regañe dándole un golpe en el hombro, que es hasta donde llegaba —, por cierto, el es Edward y el es Jacob —presente señalando.

—Hola —saludo Jake y extendió una mano al joven griego que le devolvió el gesto ¿Se me hizo a mi o el apretón que tendría que haber sido amistoso más bien fue con más fuerza de la necesaria?

—Hola.

—Eh, ¿quieren…comer algo?

— ¡Por supuesto, Bells! —Festejo mi amigo entusiasta —, tu si que me conoces —repuso y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras iba hacia la cocina. Roja de nuevo mire a Edward.

— ¿Vienes?

Parecia tener una lucha interna en si aceptaba o no, pero al final accedió, yendo conmigo a la cocina.

—Ah, ahí estas ¿Harás esas galletas que solo a ti te salen?

—No se, Jake…—pero el muy tramposo puso cara de cachorrito mojado y suspire —está bien. Siéntense y esperen.

A mi el silencio no me incomodaba, al contrario, me gustaba. Estuvimos así unos minutos hasta que mi amigo no lo soporto más:

— ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Edward? Nunca te vi, solo oí hablar de ti.

Me tense al escuchar la voz de mi amigo moreno. Lo único que había hecho en mi vida era criticar a Edward. Obviamente, él sabía que "no me caía bien" pero quizás no se imaginaba que era una frustrada que solo pensaba en él y se la pasaba criticando. Comencé a sentir calor en la cocina y no era por el honor precisamente. Mi cara ardía, roja. Ojala Jacob no mencionara nada comprometedor…Me di vuelta para observar sus expresiones.

—Vine para estar con Bella —esa respuesta me dejo en las nubes por más que no fuese la verdad. Intente esconder una sonrisa.

Jacob fruncía el ceño contrariado y hablo segundos después:

— ¿En serio? Ella siempre me decía cosas m…

Al entender su pretensión me senté rápidamente en la única silla que quedaba, en el medio. Con sonrisa nerviosa logre rápidamente darle un pisotón en el pie a mi amigo moreno que callo para lanzar un quejido.

—Auch, Bells, ¿acaso estas loca?

—No te entiendo… ¡ah! ¿Lo dices por las galletas? Despreocúpate, tienen que estar unos minutos más en el horno —me incline hacia él y palmee su mano mientras que con los ojos le advertía que no abriera más su bocota —, confía en mi.

Él me echo una mirada severa a la vez que Edward se aclaraba la garganta.

— ¿Y tu que me dices Jacob? No oí hablar mucho de ti, aunque sea no tanto…— ¿acaso estaban peleando por alguna razón en especial? De algo me perdía.

—Eso debe ser porque no pasaste mucho tiempo con _mi _Bella —lo mire al escuchar la palabra "mi" en sus labios y él solo se dedico a hacer esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era contagiosa. Sonriendo un poquito mire al otro chico que estaba con gesto de enfado y repuso:

—Es verdad, pero eso va a cambiar, ¿no? —me pregunto, hipnotizándome con sus esmeraldas ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Cómo es mi nombre? De pronto me había olvidado de todo, incluso donde me encontraba y que no estábamos solos.

Pero no podía pasar el ridículo y esperaban mi respuesta.

—Eh, si, si, seguro —no soné convincente pero aun así la cocina se ilumino ante la hermosa sonrisa de Edward.

—Em, Bells ese olor no es de galletas quemadas, ¿no? —Jake rompió mi momento pero tenia razón. Me levante de mi asiento para salvar mis galletas.

—Bueno…no todas se quemaron —suspire —, las dejare para mi y ustedes comerán las que están bien ¿quieren algo de tomar?

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso así que no hubo mucha conversación. En realidad era Jacob quien hablaba más que todo, contándome las cosas que ocurrían en su instituto, las travesuras que hacían sus amigos y demás. No recordé la verdadera razón de la presencia de Edward hasta que un llanto volvió a resonar por la casa.

Edward y yo nos miramos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto demasiado sorprendido Jacob.

—Es nuestra hija —contesto Edward algo indiferente pero sus ojos reflejaban algo…diversión, no se —. Iré yo a verla.

Al mismo tiempo que él se levantaba mi otro amigo hizo lo mismo.

—No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado tal cosa —Edward se fue rápidamente ¿la sonrisa en su rostro la imagine o era en serio? _Bella, concéntrate_. Me sentía ofendida por las palabras de Jake. Él era en una de las personas que más confiaba.

—No es lo que crees…—intente decir pero rió sin gracia y comento:

—Si, si, lo que tu digas. Adiós, Isabella.

Oh no, estaba enojado y bastante. Que dijera Isabella era mas grave que sus acusaciones y su sarcasmo. Fui tras él.

—Te hablo de verdad, si me dejaras…

—Creí que lo odiabas porque era un egocéntrico, esto y lo aquello, ¿era verdad?, ¿Si? Y entonces como explicas que de pronto este en tu casa muy sonriente y yo me vengo a enterar que eres madre y…y…

— ¡Por favor, Jake! —Grite histérica —, razona ¿Cómo voy a ser madre si hace meses no tuve el vientre hinchado? ¡Mírame! Sigo siendo la escuálida, como siempre te burlas…

—Yo…—ahora no sabia donde meterse, pero claro, con tal de no admitir su error siguió peleando —, podrían a ver adoptado, qué se yo. Total, él es un niño bonito y seguramente tú estás loca por él y le cumplirías cualquier capricho, como ser padres...

¿Dónde puedo esconderme? Maldito sonrojo, no aparezcas sino ¿cómo niego que Edward no me gusta?

—Claro que no —musite con voz débil, aclare mi garganta y añadí: — Déjame explicarte ¡No, cállate! —le exigí al notar que quería interrumpirme —. Es un trabajo para la escuela, ¿si? No es real, es una muñeca y el profesor escogió las parejas.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste?

—Pues, porque no me diste tiempo, te la pasaste hablando tu —me queje. Ahora estaba de mal humor. Me cruce de brazos.

—Oh, mi querida Bells —me obligo a observarle, levantando mi mentón —, lo siento, ¿si? Es que no podía pensar bien y no me gusto para nada suponer que nunca confiaste verdaderamente en mi ¿Me perdonas?

—Eres…un maldito…tramposo —le dije golpeando su pecho.

—Te estoy preguntando algo —repuso tranquilo. Dios, ¿Por qué era tan débil? Siempre se burlaba por mis golpes ya que parecían "caricias" de tan suaves que eran. Pero claro, quizá eso se debía porque mi amigo tenía muy buen físico.

—Bien, pero la próxima compórtate.

—Lo prometo —sonrio y luego me abrazo —.Todo hubiese sido muy raro, sino no habría tenido bastante lógica tus charlas cuando me decías que odiabas a Edward Cullen y que era una persona fastidiosa y te caía demasiado mal, que era un engreído…

— ¿Eso es verdad, Bella?

Me di la vuelta asustada. Edward estaba en el ultimo escalón, observándome ofendido, con la niña en los brazos.

No pude decir nada. Las esmeraldas de Edward se tornaron frías y su mandíbula se tenso, mostrando a un chico de expresión enfadada. Se acerco a mi, me dejo a Renesmee y salio de casa.

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas :D antes que nada<strong> gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y por ayudar! ustedes son geniales.<strong>_

_Ahora la duda existencial (?)** opinaron muchos nombres y ahora necesito que voten por uno** asi ya el hijo de Emmett y Rose tiene nombre :D . **Uno ya esta decidido y va a ser Cody :) Yara Black Clearwate**r me pidio por favor asi que no hay problema :D despues veremos si queda como primer o segundo nombre._  
><em>Voten por estos:<em>  
><strong><em>William<em>**  
><strong><em>Ingnus<em>**  
><strong><em>Jason<em>**  
><strong><em>Jackson<em>**  
><strong><em>Nate<em>**  
><strong><em>Adam<em>**

_**Paty4Hale**: ya mencione la silla en el cap cinco, creo xD lo veras dsp, aun te agradezco por darte cuenta de mi error !_

_**terewee:** por ahora estoy actualizando cada un dia o dos, pero el sabado me voy de vacaciones asi que no estoy segura que pueda escribir la nove y mucho menos subirla, ya veremos ! :)_

_**pao20:** Si, no? Edward es muy obvio e.e me agrada que se note xD al comienzo iba a ser un pov Edward para que sepan que piensa respecto a todo, como el primer cap pero en su version xD , pero prefiero hacer todo Bella asi no hay enredos !_

**_Gracias por leer :3 espero reviews!_**


	5. ¡Eran celos!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.5: ¡Eran celos!<strong>

—Tómala —le tendí la muñeca a Jacob —, ya vuelvo, ¡quédate aquí!

Sin esperar opinión de mi amigo me abalance hacia la puerta, Edward justo estaba por llegar a su Volvo.

— ¡Espera! —le grite.

Él se detuvo y se volteo para mirarme. Corrí hacia donde estaba y cómo no la torpe Bella de repente se tropieza con algo, esta vez me pareció que fue con mi propio pie, en fin. Esperando el impacto con los ojos fuertemente cerrados supe al instante que nunca llegaría. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida al encontrarme en los brazos de Edward. Claro, de algún lado tenia que venir esa sensación extraña de corriente eléctrica. Sonrojada le agradecí y él me soltó rápidamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? —uy, uy. Su voz sonaba tan…fría, tan seria. _Vamos Bella, no seas cobarde_, me alentó la vocecita de mi interior.

—Quiero explicarte lo de…

—Descuida, Bella, soy tan engreído que no me importan tus patéticas excusas. Además, no soy como tu novio que dramatiza las cosas para hacerte sentir mal. Tú eres la que piensa eso de mí, no hay nada que explicar.

—Yo…no creí que fueses tan sensible, creí que no te preocuparía que dijera eso…

—Soy una persona, tengo sentimientos por si no lo sabias.

—Lo se, por eso, por favor, perdóname. Dame otra oportunidad.

¿Quién diría que _yo_ seria la que el estaría suplicando algo a Edward? No quería ser otra más de su lista, por algo siempre fingí odiarle ante todos, para que no notaran que le quería.

Entrecerró los ojos y no dijo nada. Estuvo un minuto así, hasta que vio algo en mi rostro que le hizo decidir.

Suspiro.

—De acuerdo, habla.

Una sonrisa se formo en mis labios y antes de poder siquiera pensar qué rayos hacia, me abalance para darle un abrazo de la emoción.

Dios, Bella, eres tonta, tonta, tonta. Completamente roja me separe de él. Baje el rostro para que no me viera.

—Lo siento, yo…Decía eso porque obviamente no te conocía y…y…ay, no puedo pensar bien, siento como si diera patéticas excusas, como tu dijiste, pero la cosa es que recién te empiezo a conocer y se que eres una persona fantástica y linda…con linda personalidad me refiero —uf, casi lo arruino — y creo que podríamos llegar a tener algo, una amistad, digo — ¿Bella estas tirando indirectas? ¿Por qué soy tan…patética?

Alce la vista para ver con precaución la cara perfecta de Edward.

Se estaba conteniendo… ¿para no sonreír?

Tomo un mechón de mi cabello para colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. Mi corazón reacciono demasiado acelerado. Y en cuestión de segundos esbozo su sonrisa perfecta, su sonrisa torcida.

—Gracias, Bella. Nos vemos mañana. Prometí a Alice estar con ella y mi sobrino, Jasper tiene que hacer no se qué. Cuida de nuestra Renesmee.

Sonreí sin pensar. Sonaba tan lindo el nombre de la niña en sus labios.

—Está bien. Perdóname en serio. Y gracias a ti por darme otra oportunidad.

—Eres una chica diferente, madura…obviamente te darías cuenta de tu error, lo único malo de ti es que eres testaruda —se burlo —. Ahora ve a tu casa antes de que tu novio salga a buscarte, tambien antes de que llueva…—agrego mirando el cielo.

Abrí mi boca para negar el noviazgo con Jake, ¿acaso esta loco? Jacob era mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que _él_ era la persona que yo quería?

Pero claro, Edward es más rápido.

—Adiós —susurro y se metió al Volvo.

Algo contrariada me dirigi a mi casa, antes de entrar me voltee para ver a Edward. Tímidamente me despedí con la mano y él se fue. Suspirando, entre a casa.

Jake no se encontraba en el living por lo que deduje que estaría en la cocina. La muñeca no lloraba así que seguramente mi amigo se había encargado de ella.

Al sentir una presencia Jacob volteo para verme. Sonrio.

—Está bebé es muy linda, ¿crees que quiera salir conmigo?

Me reí como tonta. Jake y sus comentarios.

—De seguro que no.

— ¿Eso piensas? Bah, ¿O no que soy sexy? —le hablo a Renesmee. El juguete se rió.

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Se esta riendo?

—Pues es que soy muy simpático, por supuesto que se encuentra de buen humor con mi presencia, con esos padres que te tocaron…—otro que le hablaba como si fuese real.

—Más bien creo que se rió de cómo te definiste. Sexy quizá creyó que era divertido y que no va para nada contigo.

— ¿Entonces, con quién? ¿Con el padre? Bella tienes que ser más disimulada…

— ¡¿Qué? Estás diciendo tonterías, ¡dame a mi hija!

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilízate —pidió mientras me pasaba a la niña —, me parece que necesitan que la cambien…ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Oh, em, esta bien. La iré a cambiar. Quédate o ven.

—Es realmente asombroso el parecido que tiene contigo y Edward —se rió, mientas me acompañaba.

—Si, es verdad —me sonroje.

El silencio perduro dos minutos. Estaba cambiando su pañal cuando Jacob me hablo:

— ¿Hasta cuando te quedas con mi nueva novia?

Volví a reír. Es por eso que Jake era mi mejor amigo. Siempre estaba de buen humor y casi siempre lograba poner de humor a su acompañante.

—Renesmee estará hasta la próxima semana, luego ya será todo como antes. Por cierto, no les doy mi bendición. Por supuesto que no acepto esa extraña relación. Creo que es muy pequeña para ti…

—Rayos, para mi fue amor a primera vista —se quejo dramáticamente, solté una carcajada — ¿Renesmee? Pobrecita…

Me puse seria de inmediato.

—Su nombre es perfecto.

—Es horrible y lo sabes. Le diré…Nessie.

— ¿Qué? —Exclame al tener a la muñeca de nuevo en brazos — ¿Insinúas algún parecido de mi hija con el monstruo del lago Ness?

—Claro que no, pero es mejor que Renesmee —se burlo sacando la lengua como niño pequeño. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y sonreí.

Fuimos de nuevo a la cocina ya que Jake argumento que no había podido comer tranquilamente "las mejores galletas".

— ¿No tienes una silla para sentarla? Esa para bebes —me sugirió al verme con la niña en mis brazos.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Charlie se la regalo a _tu_ suegro.

— ¿Suegro? —Repitió confundido — ¿Hablas de Edward?

—Ni en tus sueños —me reí haciendo que protegía a Renesmee con mis brazos. Él sonrio.

—Entonces, ¿a quien te refieres?

—A Harry Clearwater, el padre de tu futura novia.

—Oh —bajo la cabeza avergonzado. Pero claro, pude notar el rojo de sus mejillas.

— ¿Cómo andan las cosas con Leah?

—Como siempre —bufo —, sigue con esa personalidad inaguantable, ya sabes, creo que no supera que su amor secreto este con Emily. Sam dice que hablo tonterías que ella lo supero, pero no lo creo. Aun así todavía no trate de conversar con ella, seguramente me mandaría a un lugar nada agradable…

—Suerte con eso—reí.

— ¿Y tu con Edward? He notado que siente algo por ti, algo más que amistad, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lo mire como si estuviese loco.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oh, ya lo creo que si ¿No viste como se comporto desde que llegue? ¡Nunca vi a alguien tan celoso en mi vida!

—Jake…

—Vamos, Bells, admítelo. Primero cuando nos saludamos: me lanzo una mirada tal, como diciendo "te odio" y me estrujo la mano con fuerza más de la necesaria, fue divertido. Luego con la pelea de qué tú hablas muy poco de mí y que yo nunca lo vi porque no pasa tiempo contigo…Más obvio imposible. Me divertí mucho con las caras que ponía. Aunque claro, no fue gracioso cuando menciono que Nessie es la hija de ustedes y yo pensé cualquier cosa, lo hizo a propósito.

—Me parece que exageras, él no se fijaría en mí.

—Bella, deja el dramatismo a un lado y obsérvate al espejo por favor, ¿Cómo no fijarse en ti? Una chica hermosa, que sabe cocinar, que es buena, y por sobretodo, es la madre de su hija.

Reí con eso último.

—Basta que me harás sonrojar —bromee —.Es por eso que me esta soportando, porque tenemos que ser padres por una semana.

—Realmente dudo que sea por eso…Nessie es una pequeña parte del propósito. Otra prueba fue cuando se fue, tan enfadado que estaba, muy ofendido…y tu saliendo tras de él, seguro que cuando te vio, en su mente bailaba la conga.

— ¡Dios! —me reí fuertemente que la bebe comenzó a llorar.

—Dame a mi amor imposible, eres una madre loca —se burlo mientras quitaba a Renesmee de mis brazos, la tranquilizo y me miro fijo con una sonrisa —, tu solo analízalo cuando estés sola. Eran celos y punto. Edward te esta mirando con otros ojos —y me guiño el ojo al notar mi sonrojo.

* * *

><p><em>Hellooooo :D como siempre, <span>agradezco los reviews, favoritos y alertas <span>_

_Bien, voy por partes: _

_***Lo del bebe de Rose y Emmett**. Realmente me agradaba el nombre Nate pero dada la situación se llamara Cody Adam :D igual, lo mencionare todo en el Cáp. Próximo, si puedo._

_***Sobre el próximo Cáp.**: me esta costando mucho hacerlo, tengo la universidad encima y es mucho estudio (mi primer año, estoy nerviosa e.e) pero haré lo que pueda JAJA._

_***Sobre Jake:** A decir verdad estaba muy confundida en como iba hacer el Jacob en esta fic. En muchas historias que leí (no todas) hace del malo o simplemente que quiere separar a nuestra bella pareja de Beward xD Por un momento iba a ser así hasta que dije: nah pobre Jake xDDDD Estoy haciendo otra novela con eso así que mejor lo dejemos así :) jajaj xD_

**_Gracias por leer :D Reviews? :)_**


	6. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.6: Ansiedad.<strong>

Jacob se fue al rato, alegando que cuidara de su mejor amiga y de su amor imposible. Sonriendo se lo asegure.

Estuve un buen tiempo intentado dormir a la niña, hasta que lo logre. Después de acostarla decidí arreglar todo para que cuando Charlie llegara estuviese ordenado.

Después de limpiar los platos en la cocina, acomode alli. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la mochila canguro arriba de una de las encimeras, ¡claro! Yo la había dejado alli cuando tuve que darle de comer a Renesmee. Dios, que Edward no la haya visto, por favor. Avergonzada con la idea, la guarde en mi dormitorio, junto con mi ropa.

Estaba haciendo la cena mientras pensaba en las palabras de Jake.

La argumentación de un Edward celoso a decir verdad si podría ser _real_, aunque yo creyera que no. Todos los motivos que mi amigo menciono, incluyendo que cuando estuve con él y Jake me había llamado para decir que venia, Edward utilizo un tono de acusación que podrían ser celos, y tambien que menciono con desdén la palabra _novio _al referirse a mi mejor amigo. Humm…

—Bella, cariño, llegue —de pronto la voz fatigada de Charlie se escucho desde el living. Fui hasta alli y mi padre colgaba su cinturón de policía con su pistola.

— ¿Cómo estas, papá?

—Cansado, pero bien ¿Eso que huele tan bien es la comida? Muero de hambre.

—Claro, en unos minutos esta.

—Avísame, linda —me pidió mientras se tiraba al sillón y encendía la televisión para ver esos aburridos partidos. Puse los ojos en blanco y decidí poner la mesa mientras se terminaba de hacer la cena.

— ¡Listo, pá! —grite desde la cocina, mientras le servia una gran cantidad de espaguetis con salsa.

Estuvimos comiendo en silencio por un rato, hasta que Charlie me hablo:

— ¿Y que tal tu día?

—Em…diferente —no había mejor definición que esa.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Papá… ¡eres abuelo! —le comunique con una sonrisa que se esfumo al instante.

No preví _esa_ reacción por mi padre. Se atraganto con la comida, tosió fuertemente hasta desahogarse, y pasó de estar rojo a azul luego morado y para último pálido, después de eso se quedo observándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Quién es el padre?

—Papá, ¿estas bien? Tranquilízate, no tiene nada que v…

—Contéstame.

—Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice, pe…

No termine mi frase al ver que se levantaba de su silla y _dejaba_ _su comida sin terminarla_.

— ¡Voy a matarlo! —sentencio mientras iba por su pistola.

— ¡Papá, no! Cálmate, no es lo que piensas —le interrumpí el paso para que no haga locuras —, siéntate y te explicare bien.

Él me miro de mal humor, realmente estaba molesto. Resoplando arrastro sus pies hasta su asiento.

— ¿Nadie puede reaccionar bien? ¿Qué pasara cuando este embarazada en serio?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quedo confundido Charlie.

—Qué todos quienes me rodean son unos locos, ahora escúchame…—y le explique bien lo de Renesmee, era cómica su cara mientras hablaba. Al terminar suspiro aliviado.

—Uf, Bella, por un momento me asustaste de veras, no podía imaginar a mi pequeña embarazada.

—Es increíble que reaccionaras de ese modo —ya que paso el momento me tenía el permiso para burlarme.

—Fue todo muy repentino, Bells, lo siento.

Solo puse los ojos en blanco.

Antes de ir a acostarse mi padre decidió ver un poco mas de televisión, por lo que aproveche su presencia para darme una ducha antes de ir a dormir.

—Cuida de Renesmee mientras me baño, si se despierta saldré lo más rápido que pueda —le dije mientras subía por las escaleras.

— ¿Renesmee? —repitió asombrado.

Por suerte todo salio bien. La niña si que era tranquila. Pude ponerme mi pijama e incluso secar mi cabello. Al ver la muñeca en la cama, dormida por un momento _desee_ que fuese real. Si me llegaba a tocar una niña así de tranquila en mi vida seria una mujer y madre agradecida.

— ¡Hasta mañana, papá! —me despedí desde lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¡Adiós pequeña!

Al acostarme puse a Renesmee a mi lado, contra la pared para no tener problemas. La abrace y la observe por un rato: ni pensar que me parecia absurda la idea de tener a la muñeca y ser padres con Edward…ahora realmente la idea me agradaba. Cerré los ojos, sonriendo. Estaba ansiosa. Ansiosa por mañana. Quería ver a Edward y analizar cada gesto que tenia hacia mi, todo, además calmar ese anhelo de verlo de nuevo para apreciar lo perfecto que era, para que seamos una familia…Me dormí pensando en eso.

Me levante fatigada, estire mi cuerpo agarrotado y comencé a prepararme para ir al instituto.

Estaba terminando mi desayuno hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Al salir de la cocina para ver quien era, observe por la ventana y ahí pude ver el volvo estacionado… ¡Había olvidado que Edward pasaría por mi! Con las mejillas rojas, abrí la puerta.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Edward, pasa, pasa.

Él avanzo hasta estar en el centro de la sala y pregunto:

— ¿Están listas?

—Yo…dame dos minutos, tu siéntete como en tu casa, ya nos vamos —repuse avergonzada y salí como una cometa hacia la cocina para dejar el cuenco de cereales para lavar, al pasar por el living para ir a mi cuarto, de reojo vi que Edward miraba las fotos familiares, ay qué vergüenza. _Bueno, Bella, eso te pasa por ser despistada y olvidar las cosas_. Me acomode bien la coleta, suspire y tome a Renesmee y baje más tranquila las escaleras.

—Ahora si nos podemos ir —musite sonriente, al tomar mi mochila, colgándola en mi hombro.

Edward tambien sonrio y salimos juntos. Al llegar a su auto abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

—Gracias —pero antes de subirme me tomo de los hombros. Roja a más no poder, y con el corazón en la garganta observe lo cerca que se encontraba de mi rostro— ¿Q-qu-que….?

—Dame a Renesmee, ella ira atrás —su aliento me golpeo en la cara y yo me olvide de todo — ¿Bella, estas bien?

— ¿Eh?

—Dame a la niña —rió y algo anonadada se la entregue. Me voltee para ver como abría la puerta de atrás y se inclinaba, confundida entre al auto. Edward cerró mi puerta y la de atrás luego dio la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

—Mejor así, ¿no? —pregunto sonriente.

Me di la vuelta y Renesmee se encontraba en una silla para bebés.

—Es genial, la mía la regalamos —fruncí la boca.

—Bueno, con suerte Alice no se dio cuenta de la existencia de la silla y pudimos guardarla. Me pareció que era más cómodo así.

—Tienes razón —sonreí contenta.

— ¿Cómo se porto?

—Bueno, se despertó a la madrugada, me extraño que no despertara a mi papá pero tiene el sueño pesado…estuve como una hora para dormirla de vuelta, pero por lo demás, todo bien.

Edward rió pero no menciono nada más. Al llegar al instituto y bajarme del Volvo todos los que estaban en el estacionamiento me miraron fijos y sorprendidos. Sonrojada tape mi rostro con el cabello y espere a Edward y Renesmee.

—No les prestes atención —me sugirió al estar al lado mió con la niña en los brazos.

Intente hacer caso a sus palabras en todo el día pero aun así muchos me miraban incomodándome cuando Edward me esperaba o buscaba para turnarnos a nuestra hija.

Los profesores no se quejaron de los muñecos bebés porque les habían avisado pero eso no les impedía que pusieran malas caras antes los llantos de los niños, qué decir, ¡así son! No se podía evitar interrumpir a la clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas :D<strong>

_Este cáp. no me gusto mucho pero necesitaba escribir para poder continuar JAJA, el próx. ya esta escrito así que mañana o pasado lo subo y después vacaciones para mi, el mar (como no me encuentro a un Edward como en la isla Esme *-* ok no xD)_

_Reviews? :)_


	7. Tropiezo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.7: Tropiezo.<strong>

En la hora del almuerzo estaba menos tensa ya que no llevaba a Renesmee conmigo y Edward la tenia con él entonces ya para todos volvía a ser invisible de nuevo. Pero me sorprendí al estar en el comedor y que mis amigos incluyeran una nueva silla para que Edward se sentara con nosotros. Al verme, Edward me sonrio y Alice vio en su misma dirección y me indico que me sentara.

— ¿Solo eso vas a comer? Por eso no pesas nada —me recrimino Emmett al sentarme.

En mi bandeja llevaba una porción de pizza con una limonada.

—Eso crees tu, soy pesada, en serio —bufe —, solo que tu eres muy grandote.

—Emmett tiene razón, Bella —intervino Edward para la sorpresa de todos —, yo no traje mucho pero ten, come esto tambien —me paso una manzana.

— ¿Quieren que suba de peso?

—No te vendría para nada mal —opino Jasper con una risita.

— ¡Bah!

—Mira, Bella, ¿acaso no esta hermoso? —pregunto Alice con una sonrisa y la observe confundida cuando me mostró a su hijo, hasta notar el cambio de Theo. No tenia el mismo conjunto de ayer, esa ropa celeste con la que venia, sino que ahora tenia un pantalón jean y una remera marrón.

—Wow…yo…

—Con el wow ya la hiciste feliz —me ayudo Edward con gesto divertido mientras su hermana brincaba contenta en su asiento —, ayer cuando llegue tenia otra ropa puesta y al no decirle nada se enojo conmigo…

—Es que eres un tonto —repuso ella cambiando repentinamente su cara de entusiasmo—, tienes que halagar a tu sobrino, ¡es tu familia! —todos reímos.

—No entiendo porque le cambiaste, el conjunto con el que venia no esta tan mal —repuse yo.

—Que frustrante, ustedes son tal para cual —dijo Alice, señalando a su hermano y a mi.

Sonrojada cambie el tema.

— ¿Qué tal, Emmett, Rose?

— ¡Perfecto! Este chiquillo si que sabe comportarse —Emmett tenía al juguete en uno de sus brazos.

—Si, es verdad —añadió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—Humm me parece que algunos ya se están entendiendo —me burle con un guiño, haciendo sonreír a Oso y sonrojar a mi amiga que con poca voz musito:

—No es cierto, discutimos bastante en la tarde de ayer.

— ¿Por que? —inquirió Jazz interesado.

—Por los nombres —recordó Emmett —, Rose es muy complicada y yo soy simple, ¿comprenden? Todos los nombres que daba eran rechazados.

— ¿Y como se decidieron?

—Eligiendo un nombre cada uno —gruño mi amiga rubia.

—Gente, les presento a Cody Adam McCarty.

—Lindo nombre —felicito Edward con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién se decidió por Cody?

—Yo —respondió Rosalie —, no se por qué, pero ese nombre me gusta mucho.

—Y Adam fue de mi invención, lo hice pensando en "los locos Adams" ah, los viejos tiempos —murmuro Emmett haciendo reír a todos.

—Edward me dijo como se llama mi sobrina —hablo Alice —.Es raro, pero me gusta. Mamá estaba emocionada cuando se lo conté.

Me sonroje.

—Bueno, eso las convierte en las únicas que les agrada.

— ¿Qué, por que? ¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto confundido Jasper.

—Renesmee.

La extremada carcajada que se mando Emmett no se la perdone hasta que pasaron dos minutos en los que estuve indignada y furiosa pero no aguantaba mucho en ese estado, después de suplicas perdone advirtiendo que se comportara.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Emmett! —replico Rose, golpeándole en el brazo, después miro a Edward, a la bebe y a mi —, a mi tambien me gusta, es original.

—_Muy _original —opino Jazz ocultando una risita, al ver mi cara intento ser serio de inmediato.

—Gracias chicas —sonreí — ¿Y tu Alice? ¿Cómo les fue con Jasper?

Antes de que me contestara sabia la respuesta: les fue bien. Ellos se querían y no lo decían, pero aprovechar una excusa era sin duda una oportunidad para ellos.

—De maravillas, por supuesto —contesto Alice orgullosa.

—No mientas —replico su hermano —, es bastante llorón, fue insoportable.

— ¡Que poco tacto tienes! Jazz dile algo.

—Algo —dijo divertido el chico pero Alice le fulmino con la mirada y se arrepintió —. Vamos Edward, di algo amable —suplico para que la duende no se enfadara.

—Y por qué mejor no hablas tú, es tu hijo tambien —se defendió Edward.

—Em, bueno, estuvo bien. No voy a negar que acompañar a Alice con el niño al centro comercial fuese agotador, pero fue divertido.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho —dije yo con una sonrisa mirando a mi mejor amiga que no estaba avergonzada ni arrepentida.

—Eso haremos hoy así que yo que tu me voy preparando.

— ¿Que? Estás loca si crees que voy a aceptar.

—Obvio que lo harás, Edward me lo prometió.

Rápidamente mire al interpelado que se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza.

— ¿Qué tu _que_?

—No es tan así, Alice, dile la verdad.

—Bueno, él dijo que tú no querías salir con el juguete por ahí pero lo que no pensaste es que la mayoría de nosotros están con eso de ser padres así que obviamente todo Forks ya debe de saber así que ridículo nadie va a pasar. En fin, moleste tanto a mi querido hermanito que me prometió que dejaría comprarle ropa a Renesmee.

—Absolutamente no. Gastaras dinero en algo que no vale la pena. No, espera no termine —la detuve al ver que quería interrumpirme —ya se lo que vas a decirme, me vas a decir que no es verdad, que por algo hay oportunidad para comprar bla, bla, bla. Pero como eres tu, yo se que la prendas que usas en el día es desechada al otro, no quiero que malgastes tu dinero así…

—Edward…—se quejo Alice al borde de la histeria. Su hermano puso los ojos en blanco y llamo mi atención:

—Vamos, Bella, sabes que para nosotros lo del dinero es el menor problema.

—No y punto —me cruce de brazos.

—Ella es mi sobrina así que le comprare ropa, quieras o no. Vamos, Bella, no seas mala amiga, no me falles así —y utilizo su típica cara de cachorrito. Realmente detestaba que hiciera eso porque sabía que ganaría.

Suspire sintiéndome derrotada. Fruncí los labios y asentí.

— ¡Si! —festejo Alice aplaudiendo con emoción.

— ¿Y a ustedes como les fue con Renesmee, pequeña? —indago Oso mirándome.

—Em bien. La cuide un rato sola hasta que Edward llego al rato.

—Se comporta realmente bien —los ojos verdes de Edward se veían tiernos y sinceros. Se oyó como un padre orgulloso —, no como su primito Theo.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste temprano a casa? —cuestiono la duende mirándolo de mal modo al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Porque Bella ya no necesitaba mi ayuda —esa respuesta me descoloco. Creí que hablaría de cómo le ofendí pero al parecer quería ocultar aquello. Por mi mejor —.Renesmee tiene un padrastro.

— ¿¡Qué! —exclamaron las dos chicas sorprendidas mientras Emmett reía por lo bajito y Jazz intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo que fue despertado.

—Isabella Marie Swan no puedo creer que no nos hayas contado nada.

—Estamos muy ofendidas —añadió Rose.

Iba a decir algo en mi defensa pero justo toco el timbre, lo que indicaba que había que ir a clases.

Mientras las chicas se iban con sus respectivas parejas, mirándome con obviedad, como diciendo: "más tarde nos cuentas, no te salvas", yo iba junto con Edward pero iba distraída.

Analice con detenimiento el comportamiento de Edward al decir "Renesmee tiene un padrastro" Se oyó molesto e incomodo a la vez ¿Eran celos o no? Mirándolo como si fuese a descubrirlo él solo al sentirse observado me sonrio y yo como torpe, me caí al suelo.

— ¡Auch! —me queje.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió preocupado, agachándose a mi lado. Fue increíble que no se riera —, perdona no pude evitarlo, no me diste tiempo de acomodar a Renesmee para poder salvarte.

—Descuida —dije, levantándome de a poco — ¡Diablos! Creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Edward suspiro.

—Ten, sostenla bien —pidió mientras me pasaba a nuestra hija.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte pero aun así la acomode en mis brazos.

—Por esto —me sonrio y él me tomo en sus brazos.

— ¡Edward, bájame! —exclame con la cara toda roja.

—No te preocupes, Emmett tenia razón, no pesas nada. Te llevare a tu casa. Yo te traje, yo te llevo.

Suspire sabiendo que no existía una discusión en la que yo ganara. Con un sentimiento amargo pero a la vez satisfactorio supe que me perdería la excursión al centro comercial al menos que Alice se las ingeniara para conseguir una silla de ruedas…no me extrañaría eso.

Aprovechando la ocasión, inhale el exquisito aroma de Edward, me aferre a su pecho intentando ser disimulada y cerré los ojos al escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que se oían mas o menos como los míos, acelerados pero un poco más tranquilo. Abrí los ojos y alce la cabeza para observar al joven que me sostenía con su sonrisa hermosa ¿Podía ser que él sintiera algo por mí? ¿Más que una amistad? _Puede ser,_ respondió una voz en mi cabeza. Sonreí sin pensarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Hello gente :D<strong> Como siempre gracias por los reviews, favoritos, y alertas *-*<strong>_

_Bueno, creo que por ahora este es el ultimo cap que les dejo hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones ya que el 8 aun no esta terminado y no creo poder subirlo mañana a menos que ocurra un milagro pero ya veremos jajaja, es que me entretengo escribiendo otras historias, detesto que se me ocurran tantas ideas a la vez ¬¬ es frustrante xD_

_En fin, espero que les guste este cap :D_

**_Espero reviews ! :)_**


	8. La explicación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cáp.8: La explicación.<strong>

—Este no es el camino para ir a casa, sino para ir a la tuya.

—Bueno, ya sabes mi padre es doctor tiene lo necesario para tu tobillo.

—No hacía falta —me sonroje avergonzada.

Estábamos en su volvo rumbo su hogar.

—Eres muy despistada, no sé en que estabas pensando o qué, pero nunca conocí a alguien tan torpe en mi vida —rió cambiando el tema.

Me enfurecí.

—Fue por tu culpa.

¡_Ups_! No tendría que haber dicho eso. Edward iba a decir algo pero cerró la boca y al minuto pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo…yo…si, ¡eso! Tu le prometiste a Alice que tendría que ir con ella al centro comercial en vez de decirle que no y estaba pensando en eso cuando tropecé…

—No te caíste apropósito para no ir, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Si soy sincera, si soy _algo_ torpe —murmure.

Mi acompañante rió por lo bajito y después de eso no se hablo más.

—Llegamos —anuncio Edward, que se bajo rápidamente de su asiento para sacar a nuestra hija de la silla y abrirme la puerta a mí.

—No importa si no eres un caballero —le asegure. Él sonrió.

—Así me educaron, ahora tenla así te llevo.

— ¡No! Quiero hacerlo sola, en algún momento tendré que hacerlo. Solo ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y extendió su brazo izquierdo para que me sostuviese por las dudas. Ay, como me dolía, maldito tobillo. Casi le clavaba las uñas en el brazo al pobre.

— ¿Te molesta si vamos así? —inquirí avergonzada.

—No —rió. Acomodo bien a Renesmee en su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo _me abrazo_, sosteniéndome de la cintura para que mi peso lo soportara su cuerpo. Obviamente ante la cercanía comencé a sentir las extrañas corrientes eléctricas, mis mejillas sonrojadas, y felicidad.

— ¿Puedes abrir tu? —pidió cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa.

Con una risa hice lo que pidió.

— ¿Y ese cochecito? —pregunte al verlo. Era un coche de color azul y estaba al lado del sillón blanco que los Cullen tenían.

—Mamá se lo dio a Alice para que le sea más cómodo. Te dejare a ti en el sillón y a Renesmee en el coche así busco las cosas para curarte.

Al otro minuto Edward desapareció de mi vista e intente relajarme en aquel cómodo sillón pero mi hija comenzó a llorar.

—Ya se me hacia extraño que no hicieras nada —murmuré acercando el cochecito hasta mi para poder agarrarla.

Intente tranquilizarla pero al parecer ese no era su problema. Suspire.

—Se despertó —sonrió Edward quien tenía en sus manos algunas cosas para curarme.

—Tiene hambre.

—Oh, em… ¿Qué hago? —me reí ante su cara.

—Solo calienta la leche que está en su biberón, está en mi mochila…cierto, la deje en tu auto.

—Bueno, iré a buscarla, no hagas ninguna estupidez —repuso él dejando las cosas y yendo hacia la salida.

— ¿Estupidez? Jum —proteste con un mohín. Mire a la niña —.Tu padre esta loco.

Ayer me quejaba al ver como todos le hablaran como si fuese real, me sentí algo tonta pero aunque sea podías desquitarte.

Pude calmar a Renesmee con arrullos, aunque sea para no tener que soportar sus llantos. Edward reapareció pero fue a la cocina para calentar la leche. Al minuto volvió y me la entrego.

—Muy bien, papi te trajo tu comida.

—Mientras le das de comer, yo te curare el tobillo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunte sintiéndome indecisa.

—Claro, cuando era niño vivía haciendo travesuras y hacerme algo en el tobillo, tengo experiencia.

—Después la torpe soy yo —me queje. Él me escucho y se rió.

—No te lo torciste, por suerte. Solo te lo vendare y el tiempo hará el resto.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Listo —anuncio Edward, alzo el rostro y me dedico esa sonrisa. Mi favorita, si, si, la torcida.

—Gracias —me sonroje.

Él se sentó a mi lado y comento como si nada:

—Te ves adorable como madre.

Me sentía más roja que un tomate.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —pregunte.

—No se…

—Vamos, termina de darle tu —repuse con una sonrisa. Le pase a la niña y el biberón y sonreí al ver tan tierna escena —.Baja un poco más el brazo, así, muy bien.

—No creo que sea ridículo esta tarea que nos dieron —opino mientras miraba a Renesmee con cara rara —.O sea, todos sabemos que cuando tengamos un hijo no van a ser nada en comparación con los muñecos pero aunque sea te dan una idea, te ayuda un poco…Tu creo que ya eres una experta como madre.

—Tú también te ves como un buen padre, somos una buena familia.

Él sonrió y nos invadió el silencio. Intentándolo romper comente algo que recordé:

—Ayer se rió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Puede hacer eso?

— ¿Qué es lo que no puede hacer? —Edward se rió ante mi tono.

— ¿Cómo fue?

—Jake la hizo reír, me sorprendí cuando la escuche.

Vigile bien su expresión al nombrar a mi mejor amigo. Hizo una mueca y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció.

—Ah.

—Edward, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacaste que Jacob es el padrastro de Renesmee?

—Bueno, pues fue un poco obvio, me extraño que no comenzaran a darse besitos en frente mío.

Con tan solo imaginarlo hice una mueca de asco. Jake era como un hermano, no podía ni pensar en siquiera darle un beso por una apuesta o algo así.

—Estás loco. Jacob es mi mejor amigo, solo eso.

Me observo con esperanza en los ojos ¿Esa esperanza es por mi? Pero al segundo cambio y musito:

—Buen intento pero no te creo.

—Ay, Edward Cullen deja de ser tan testarudo ¿Estás celoso o qué?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿Y entonces? —Intente ocultar la desilusión — ¿Somos amigos o no?

— ¿Y esa pregunta? Si tú quieres, claro que sí.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Te digo la verdad…Es más, Jacob quiere ser tu nuero —añadí desesperada para que estuviésemos bien.

— ¿Qué?

—Se enamoro de Renesmee, amor a primera vista, dijo él —me reí.

—Bueno, yo…

—Te perdono —le interrumpí sabiendo que quería decir eso pero no sabía cómo. Sonrió tímido.

—Lo siento, en serio.

—Ya, ya…

Edward resoplo. Dejo el biberón a un lado, puso a la niña en el cochecito que a pesar de estar despierta no chillaba y él se puso en frente mío. Para estar a mi altura se inclino un poco.

—Siendo sincero…si estaba celoso.

Trague como pude y mi corazón se acelero ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! Creo que voy a morir. Me puse como loca al notar que Edward cada vez se acercaba más, estaba paralizada maldita sea. Oh no, estoy sintiendo su rico aroma, esto es grave, vamos Bella no te desmayes, tranquilízate, solo es un beso con Edward Cullen, el amor de tu vida… ¡Oh Dios!

Pero antes que pasara algo, la puerta de entrada se abrió.

* * *

><p><em>Volviiiiii si al fin. Tuve unas tranquilas vacaciones en la playa :D pero al volver no había internet...dos semanas sin internet omg, fue un castigo xD pero bueno, me dio tiempo para pensar en las continuaciones de las novelas JAJJA<em>

_**Se agradecen como siempre, reviews, favoritos y alertas *-*** Sinceramente pensé que la historia seria más corta pero fue alargándose más y más xD_

_**ValeriaCullen303** eeh :D colega de nombre (?) ok no xD Estuve pensando en hacer un POV de Edward pero creo que al final no lo voy a hacer :S ya veremos :D_

_**Bueno al hacer este cap. me convenció, pero al releerlo dsp de tanto tiempo apenas me gusta. Siempre alguien arruinando el momento de Bella y Edward, qué originalidad la mía ! JAJJA xD en fin: ¿Reviews? :**D_


	9. Una idea

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.9: Una idea.<strong>

— ¡Ahí estas Isabella Swan! —dijo de forma acusatoria Alice Cullen. Miro hacia atrás gritando algo así como: "aquí están" y luego volteo la cara de vuelta para observarnos y quedo confundida — ¿Edward, que haces?

Edward rápidamente se separo de mi, algo sonrojado y mascullo:

—Nada, solo, yo…ella tropezó y le vende el tobillo…

—Oh, ¿por eso se fueron, Bella? —me pregunto algo apenada y preocupada mi mejor amiga, pero yo no podía pensar en eso ahora, no aun, cuando tuve hace un minuto el rostro de Edward a tan poca distancia del mío — ¿Bella?

—Celoso —susurre al recordarlo y mi cara se transformo en un tomate al darme cuenta que lo dije en voz alta y no solo lo pensé. Mire a Alice que estaba demasiado confundida y miraba a su hermano en busca de ayuda o una explicación pero éste bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

— ¿Bella estas bien? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eh…yo…dije…e-el oso, el oso, Emmett, ¿Dónde está? —si en algún momento podría agradecerle a mi mejor amigo tener un apodo que suene parecido a celoso lo haría sin duda.

—Ahí viene con Rose, pero no te salvas de una buena explicación, ya mismo los chicos se quedaran con sus hijos y nosotras saldremos…no tienes excusas Isabella —casi sonrió maliciosa.

Yo sonreí con ironía apropósito.

—Lo siento, duende pero me duele caminar y sola no puedo…creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

Antes de que mi amiga replicara entraron Jasper, Emmett y Rose, con los bebes en sus brazos.

—Bien, hagamos una cosa —dijo Alice —, Emmett, ¿puedes hacernos un favor? Resulta que Bella se tropezó y no puedo caminar muy bien… ¿puedes llevarla a mi habitación? Les daré privacidad para que Bella te diga lo que quería, ya qué pregunto por ti…y en cinco minutos tendremos una charla las mujeres.

Hice un mohín porque lo que decía Alice Cullen no se discutía. Riéndose, Emmett le dio el niño a Rose y me alzo y deje de ver a los chicos, antes de salir de la sala de estar, casi grite:

— ¡Cuiden a Renesmee!

—Que madre tan protectora, te felicito Bells —hablo para mi vergüenza oso.

Al llegar a la habitación de la duende, Emmett me dejo en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

—Yo…—rayos, ¿Qué podía inventar? Todo culpa de Edward —eh, yo…quería preguntarte que hicieron en clases, si eso, ya sabes, nos tuvimos que ir y quería que me dijeras que ocurrió.

Emmett se carcajeo. Me sonroje y enfade.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

—Porque es absurdo, Bells ¿Justo al menos atento le pides tal cosa? Aquí hay gato encerrado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

—No se…no preste mucha atención, el profesor realmente estaba de mal humor aun por lo de los bebés…controlo a los muñecos un poco y lo otro directamente lo ignore —sonrió —, ¿ahora me dirás el verdadero motivo de porque me mencionaste?

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan perceptivo? —me queje cruzándome de brazos. Se me acelero el corazón al notar que no lo había negado con una mentira, ¿terminaría diciéndole a alguien que Edward Cullen me gustaba?

—No lo sé, ¿eres obvia?

—De ser así todos se darían cuenta —indique con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, es verdad, no sé, porque eres mi favorita y tengo que cuidarte, pero me cambias el tema, dímelo…

—Te reirás.

—Claro que no.

—Siempre lo haces, Em —puse los ojos en blanco y él se carcajeo.

—Lo intentare por ti.

Suspire y lo mire a los ojos.

—Yo…a mi…me gusta Edward…

Sentí las voces preocupadas de mis amigas en la otra sala, Emmett se rio como pocas veces lo hacía, de forma exagerada y fuerte. Me sonroje y me enfurruñe pero antes de que alguien y si ese alguien podría ser Edward para venir a ver qué sucedía le gruñí:

—Contrólate, idiota.

—Oh, Bells, no te enfades —se seco una lagrima, ¡lloraba de risa por mi! Que cruel… —.Es que da risa.

— ¿Y qué tiene de gracioso?

—Bueno, primero: lo confiesas como si hubieses cometido un crimen, segundo: bueno, ya lo sabía.

— ¿¡Que dices! —ahora la que gritaba era yo.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Para mí siempre fue obvio, de parte de los dos.

Iba a replicar pero me desconcertó al escuchar la palabra "dos".

— ¿A qué te refieres con…?

—Emmett —justo llego Rosalie con el bebe en sus brazos y con Alice a su lado —, vete con los otros chicos, es nuestro turno.

—Háganme un favor, ¿sí? Le digo una pequeña cosa a Emmett y después hablamos nosotras, por favor —casi suplique.

—Corre el tiempo —canturreo Alice —, tienen un minuto —y cerró la puerta, mire a Emmett rápidamente y farfulle:

—Ni una palabra a nadie, por favor, confió en ti, oso.

Él sonrió.

—Está bien, pero con una condición.

— ¡Emmett!

—Solo necesito que me ayudes con Rose, sé que esta vez no me dirá que no, lo puedo sentir, ¿me ayudaras, no?

—Tengo un plan —sonreí, me daba ternura que mi mejor amigo me pidiera tal cosa, y mi mente procesaba rápido ya que estaba segura que Alice contaba los segundos que me faltaban —, después de hablar con las chicas, dices que me llevas a casa, me dejas a Cody y tu iras a hablar con Rose, tienes todo el tiempo que quieras, hoy Renesmee se queda con Edward así que aprovéchalo y ponme orgullosa.

— ¡Claro que sí! —me aseguro, levantándome de la cama para darme un abrazo asfixiante.

—E-Emmett, po-por fav-favor.

A los segundos Emmett se fue con su sonrisa de hoyuelos y las chicas lo reemplazaron. Tuve que aguantar protestas de mis amigas por que supuestamente no les dije del chico que me gustaba o que estaba conmigo ya que no sabían nada. Después de que se desquitaron yo les asegure que no era nadie, se trataba de Jacob y que Edward pensó cualquier cosa. Las chicas se rieron un buen rato. Y entre las dos me sostuvieron para ir con los demás.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, hello <em>

**_Bueno, como siempre tengo que agradecer a sus hermosos reviews. Tambien alertas y favoritos :D Y agradezco tambien a las nuevas lectoras *-* bienvenidas !_**

_**Paty4Hale** Acertaste ! JAJAJ, pobre Alice (?) En un principio dude de si seria Esme pero bueno, nuestra pequeña duendecillo tenia una excusa para buscarla xDD_

**_Me convenci, ya que estuve pensando bastante la continuacion de este cap y voy a hacer un Pov Edward que ValeriaCullen303 me sugirio, asi todos saben mas o menos lo que piensa, aunque es algo obvio, ¿no? :) JAJA, nos leemos ! Prox cap: POV Edward ! ;D_**


	10. Lo que siento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.10: Lo que siento.**

Hoy me podía recibir de idiota ¡Genial!

No podía creer que haya cometido semejante estupidez, _Edward, ¿acaso no lo llevas pensando hace tiempo?_ Lo peor que pude hacer fue admitir que estaba celoso maldita sea, maldito impulso mejor dicho. Todo tendría que haber salido mejor si desde un comienzo le hubiese confesado mis sentimientos en vez de admitir que estaba celoso, ahora no tendría una respuesta formal de ella y Bella, con lo despistada que es, no sabría de mis sentimientos…

— ¡Edward! —Interrumpió mis pensamientos la loca de mi hermana, la mire — ¿Vas a decirnos que les sucedió al separarnos de ustedes después del almuerzo?

En la sala nos hallábamos Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, los bebes y yo. Bella se había ido acompañada de Emmett con quien supuestamente tenía que hablar, por simples razones no estaba celoso: sabía que mi amigo se derretía por Rose, que ellos se querían como hermanos, y que Bella lo invento ya que se metió en un aprieto al decir la palabra celoso y objeto que había dicho oso para salvarse ¡Qué vergüenza pase en ese momento!

—Nada grave. Estábamos hablando con Bella cuando no se con que se distrajo —intente pensarlo, pero lo que Bella vio antes de caerse fue a mi — y se cayó. No me dio tiempo a sostenerla porque tenía en brazos a Renesmee y todo fue muy repentino.

Casi sonrío como tonto cuando recordé tener en mis brazos a Bella.

—Siempre tan despistada —se burlo Jazz y yo sonreí estando de acuerdo.

De pronto todos nos exaltamos. La risa exagerada de Emmett casi se escucho por toda la casa ¿Qué había sucedido? Las chicas se miraron y murmuraron preocupadas.

— ¿No sabes que quería hablar con Emmett? —me pregunto Rose, algo… ¿inquietada? Observando hacia la habitación de Alice, donde se encontraban Bella y Emmett.

— ¿Celosa?

— ¡Cállate, por supuesto que no!

—Creo que es hora de que ella hable con nosotros —opino Alice.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza de la rubia, Alice le tendió su hijo a Jasper y se fueron. Al rato Emmett volvía con Cody en sus brazos.

— ¿Y qué quería? —cuestiono Jazz.

—Privado, amigo.

_Vamos, Edward, tranquiliza tus celos ¿no era que no me sentía así?_ Inspire por la nariz y luego exhale para intentar relajarme.

Renesmee comenzó a llorar al minuto. Había olvidado su presencia, fui a prepararle leche mientras mis amigos se acomodaban en el sillón a mirar la televisión mientras cuidaban de sus hijos. Al volver, le di de comer a mi hija.

Más tarde las chicas salieron riendo, llevando a Bella entre las dos. Rápidamente nos levantamos y Bella se desplomo en el sillón.

—Creo que mañana estaré mucho mejor —repuso suspirando.

— ¿Qué tal su charla?

—Genial. Edward es un tonto, ¿Cómo ibas a creer que Jacob podría estar con Bella?

—Si no fuese porque te conozco diría que estas celoso —intente disimular ante ese incomodo comentario. Rose, me las vas a pagar. Para colmo Bella se sonrojo pero para tapar aquello, hablo:

—Debo irme, es tarde y en cualquier momento llegaría Charlie, tengo que hacer mis tareas y luego la cena…

—Te llevo —dije yo que al hablarle agacho la cabeza. Oh, me quería matar.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero yo llevare a Bella, ella me lo pidió —intervino sonriente Emmett.

Rayos, al final, si estaba celoso de mi amigo. Además, Bella estaba evitándome. Hacia todo mal.

—Rose, a ti también te alcanzo, ¿no? —continuo hablando. Rosalie con semblante extraño, asintió y se fueron.

—Bueno, yo también me voy —repuso Jazz.

— ¿En qué iras? ¿Quieres que te alcance? —pregunte indeciso.

—Oh, no, traje mi moto, adiós chicos. Adiós Alice —diu, saludo personal porque se gustaban ¿yo era tan tonto como Jasper? No. En ellos era más que obvio que estaban enamorados uno del otro —, cuida de Theo, hasta mañana.

—Saluden lindas, nosotros también nos vamos.

—Oso —Bella lo llamo con obviedad, para que se le acercara para que estuviese a su lado para que no se cayera, intente ir a su lado, pero Emmett fue más rápido y en vez de sostenerla de la cintura volvió a alzarla.

—No pesas nada —sonrío contentísimo mientras que ella se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

—Adiós a todos —dijo de forma extraña Rosalie yendo hacia el Jeep de Em.

—Hasta luego Alice, de veras lo siento que no hubiésemos ido al centro comercial.

—No mientas, Bella, pero no te salvaras, nos vemos.

Bella observo a Emmett quien sonrío como niño pequeño y se acerco hasta mí, Bella con sus brillantes ojos achocolatados se dirigió de forma única a mí:

—Cuida de la niña… hasta mañana, Edward.

—Adiós, loquillos —repuso Emmett entremezclado con una carcajada no sé porque, Bella le pego en el hombro mientras se dirigían a la salida.

—Humm…—repuso Alice al encontrarnos ya solos con nuestros hijos. Tomo a Theo y me miro: —Iré a mi habitación así pienso bien lo que podemos hacer mañana, nos vemos en la cena —con pasos de bailarina fue a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció de mi vista. Decidí hacer lo mismo.

Recosté a Renesmee en mi cama, estaba dormida. Intente despejar mi mente con música pero no funciono. Solo pensaba en Bella, en como todo comenzó: fue en el verano pasado, cuando estábamos de comienzo veía a Bella solo como supuestamente la seguía viendo: la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Cuando éramos pequeños creía que era una chica bonita y tímida, quise hacerme su amigo pero cada vez que me acercaba ella se sonrojaba, farfullaba un hola y salía corriendo. Después de varios intentos, desistí. En fin, en el verano pasado no sé que me sucedió, pero la vi con otros ojos, la observe de mejor manera, pude apreciar sus cualidades, ella no era como nadie que haya conocido, muy buena, tranquila, era perfecta. Al poco tiempo me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Isabella Swan.

Al comenzar las clases idee un montón de planes para tener una relación con ella y que de a poco pudiese tomar confianza y confesarle lo que sentía, pero cada vez que me obligaba a ser valiente, sentía que ningún momento era el adecuado. Tanya, Kate e Irina estaban cansadas de que sea tan cobarde y no se lo dijera y me intentaban convencer de que ella sentía lo mismo hacia a mí, aunque no lo creía. Cuando me veía, lo hacía con mal humor y me frustraba.

Pero al fin el destino estuvo de mi parte y llego el lunes, que se había convertido en un día grandioso para mi ¿Cuántas veces, con la única clase que compartía con Bella había inventado un montón de charlas para hablarle? Demasiadas, pero nunca las lleve a cabo. Pero ayer, ayer se presento la oportunidad más magnifica que podría creer: ser padre de una niña con Bella.

Lo sé, toda la idea era descabellada y me sentí algo extrañado ante el comportamiento frio de ella al comienzo de todo, como cuando dijo: _"Si hubiésemos podido elegir, seguramente no serias mi elección, ¿contento?"_ Ahí sí que me fue duro, pero supe disimularlo bien, ahí me entere de que ella creía que yo era arrogante pero, ¿Qué pruebas tenia de ello? No supo contestarme, y al discutir le di a saber que ella era la mejor elección para mí.

Al juntarnos con nuestros amigos Bella había decidido ella sola que nos turnaríamos a la niña, eso me desconcertó y no me dio tiempo para negarme ya que ella replicaba en contra de las palabras de mi hermana y la niña se largo a llorar, cuando la tome en mis brazos para tranquilizarla, Emmett se burlo de Bella, diciendo que se le caía la baba al verme a mí. En ese momento se me acelero el corazón, mirando sorprendido a Bella, pero ella se enfado, negándolo y se fue con la bebe. Al verla en el estacionamiento me di cuenta porque estaba enamorado de ella. La observe de lejos, como miraba a la bebe y algo pareció confundirla y al minuto la estaba meciendo para dormirla, en algún momento se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo por lo que salió de allí y fruncí mis labios contrariados.

En ese momento estuve con Jasper, Alice y mi sobrino "Theo" pero rayos, si que era histérico, lloraba por cualquier cosa y creo que lo principal fue de miedo porque Alice de la nada ya tenía pensando ir con el padre de su hijo de compras para su bebe. Cuando fui a mi habitación me debatí entre ir a la casa de Bella para verla. Mi lado inconsciente me hizo salir antes de darme cuenta.

Se sorprendió mucho al verme en el umbral de su puerta y me pregunto porque estaba allí, objete que era por la niña y ella no tuvo otra que dejarme pasar, ahí salió el lado noble de Bella diciendo que yo prefería estar "con alguna de esas rubias", pensaba con fervor que aquello fuesen celos aun así también pensaba que ella no tenía un lado egoísta, ella pensaba primero en los demás.

Tuvimos una discusión de cómo se llamaría nuestra hija y se le ocurrió un nombre extrañísimo, no era tan malo pero…era original, aun así me burle de ella, pero estaba decidida. Algo impulsivo, sin pensarlo la invite a salir y ella pensó que era como una cita…Lo mejor fue que no me dijo que no en definitiva sino que repuso que nos veríamos ridículos con un bebe de juguete en un lugar público, le di la razón y suspire al saber que no tenía tanta suerte pero al minuto se me ocurrió decirle que si podría pasar por ella estos días "para llevar a nuestra hija de forma mas cómoda" Me alegre mucho cuando acepto. De repente se sonrojo y yo aproveche para acercarme a ella. No comprendía la razón pero dije en voz alta que se veía adorable y antes de cometiera una estupidez el móvil de Bella nos interrumpió.

Jacob, quien me había hecho pasar una mala jugada. Me puse celoso, celosísimo ante su presencia, además Bella era de lo más simpática con él y lo peor de todo: se veía feliz a su lado. Lo sé, mis pensamientos eran egoístas pero sentía bastante enojo para detenerme a pensar con claridad.

Cuando Renesmee despertó y fui a buscarla, al volver vi a Bella abrazada con Jacob y la gota que colmo el vaso fue escucharlo a él diciendo que ella se la pasaba criticándome. Me fui enojado y ofendido pero Bella me siguió. Por un lado quería irme y desquitarme en mi habitación, mandando todo al diablo pero mi parte irracional se quedo quieto para escuchar la explicación de Bella y valió la pena, más cuando al comienzo me abrazo. Le hubiese devuelto el gesto de no ser que estaba enfadado…Espere a que hablase y al hacerlo me halago y sugirió que podríamos ser amigos. Aunque aquel concepto no me gustaba era lo que podía aceptar y si eso significaba tenerla cerca pues…ya que. Invente una excusa de que Alice me necesitaba y la deje ir con quien yo creía que era el chico más afortunado, el novio de Bella. Antes de que añadiera algo, me fui de allí.

Y hoy, bueno hoy creo que fue mucho mejor porque mi día se ilumino ante las palabras de Bella: _"__Jacob es mi mejor amigo, solo eso.__"_ Creía que me mentía pero era cierto. Sentí esperanzas de nuevo y por eso me salió sin pensar admitir mis celos por qué de pronto tuve el impulso de besarla pero no pude, todo por…Alguien toco la puerta.

—Pase —susurre.

Qué raro, la adivina cruzo la puerta. Alice me sonrío.

—He planeado ya las cosas para mañana, ¿te las digo?

Le iba a decir no por instinto pero si algo implicaba estar junto a Bella me detendría a escucharla. Asentí para que continuara.

Sus planes me parecieron geniales, ya que era otra oportunidad con ella. Sonriente, antes de que se vaya, le pedí un favor:

— ¿Le preguntas si mañana va al instituto? Avísame que te contesto.

Por suerte Alice no comento nada sobre nosotros, ¿acaso no sospechaba algo? Raro, pero mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa :D como siempre <strong>gracias por sus reviews ! fav &amp; alertas<strong>_

_**Agus Cullen Swan** Gracias por tu review :) Lo se, esta historia tiene cap cortos es que crei que sino seria mas tedioso para leerlo, casi siempre el cap llega casi a la tercer pag del word, en cambio este pov de Edward casi llega al cuarto xD Quiza haga mas largo los cap :D_

_**yoop** jajaja si Bella es la mas despistada del planeta (?) ok no xD Te agradezco que sigas la historia y que te hayas animado a dejar un review *-* a mi me suben el animo y me da mas inspiracion para continuar :B_

_**ValeriaCullen303** entonces debe ser cosas de las Valerias lo de los pov (?) nah mentira, a mi tambien me gusta saber que piensa el otro personaje, aun asi este pov no quedo bien ._. no me convence pero tampoco queria repetir todo de nuevo, o sea lo de los cap anteriores, los dialogos, todo e.e En fin.._

**_Espero reviews ! _**

**_PD: El prox cap volvera a la normalidad (?) Pov de Bella :)_**


	11. ¿Verdad o mentira?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 11: ¿Verdad o mentira?<strong>

Cuando nos fuimos de la casa de los Cullen y nos hallábamos en el Jeep me sentía incomoda, sentía la tensión en el auto.

Rose iba atrás con el bebe, mientras que yo iba en el asiento copiloto.

En realidad, sabia la razón de aquello y mire a mi amigo quien estaba medio serio –eso siempre le costaba ya que vivía sonriendo– ¿estaba pensando? Aguante la risa. Poco después llegamos a la casa de Rose.

—Supongo que nos vemos mañana, ad…

—Rose, quiero quedarme con el niño —la detuvo Emmett al recordar el plan donde el bebé se quedaba conmigo para que a él le salieran mejor las cosas.

—Mas te vale que mañana cuando lo vea se encuentre bien —le gruño entre dientes y se lo paso. Él a pesar de la amenaza sonrió.

—Adiós, Rose.

—Nos vemos.

Antes de volver a arrancar me paso a Cody.

—Uf, estaba de mal humor —dijo mientras se dirigía a mi casa —me parece que tendríamos que dejar lo de la confesión y toda esa cosa para otro día…quizá le vino.

— ¡Emmett! —le reproche pero aun así me reí —. Yo soy la despistada, no trates de robarme el papel, ¿en serio no notaste la razón de por qué Rose estaba así?

—No te sigo, peque.

—Estaba celosa, se le notaba a distancia, debe de pensar que nosotros…

—Oh, qué tontería, todos saben que te quiero como una hermana.

—Pero nadie puede asegurárselo el cien por ciento, solo hay alguien que puede hacerlo y ese eres tú.

Oso me dedico una ancha sonrisa.

—Gracias, Bells, eres mi favorita en serio.

Sonreí y puse los ojos en blanco.

En unos minutos llegamos a mi casa, tuvo que estacionar por si no podía caminar por mi propia cuenta. Le sugerí algo: yo intentaría caminar sola hasta la puerta y que él bajase con su hijo, por si me caía no llevaba a Cody conmigo, algo confundido acepto y lo logre sola, no lo podía creer, seguramente durmiendo todo se pasaría, mañana estaría mejor. Sonriendo le desee suerte a mi amigo, me dejo a su hijo y se fue.

Cody era más inquieto que Renesmee así que le preste varia atención en mi tiempo, hice mis tareas mientras él dormía y luego aproveche para recostarme un rato para esperar que luego caminara mejor.

Una llamada a mi móvil fue lo que me despertó. Atendí apurada antes de que el niño despertara y cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me senté en un escalón. Todo esto, sosteniéndome de la pared por las dudas.

— ¿Hola?

— _¡Bella! ¿Estás mejor?_

—Alice, sí, claro, ¿por qué llamas?

—_Bueno, como buena mejor amiga solo quería saber si te encontrabas mejor…_

—Y yo como tu buena mejor amiga sé que es una patética excusa para pedir… ¿Qué cosa?

—_Oh, vamos, Bella, no te enojes, realmente quiero salir contigo y con Rose a comprar, será divertido, créeme._

—Sabes lo que pienso al respecto, además te pasas horas, Alice, ¡horas! Tienda tras tienda y no creo que mis piernas o mejor dicho mi tobillo aguante tanto…

—_Intentare tener un límite pero quieras o no, antes de la semana que viene iremos._

—Ya qué, todo depende de mí tobillo.

— _¡Por eso te quiero, Bella! Ya veras, te comprare ropa muy lin…_

—Mire, duende, por tu bien: no sigas, porque me están dando ganas de retroceder.

—_Oh, de acuerdo_ —se rio. De pronto, del otro lado de la línea se oyó un bebe llorando y escuche la voz de Edward quejándose de que despertaría a nuestra hija —, _debo cortar…por cierto, ¿mañana iras al instituto?_

—Supongo, ¿por qué?

—_Mañana nos vemos, cuídate._

Me corto.

—Que tramas Alice Cullen —murmure.

Bien, el llamado de mi amiga me despertó por completo, suspirando me recosté en el suelo, observando el techo pero me permití pensar en Edward al escucharlo recién por el teléfono. Su cercanía, su voz aterciopelada rondaba por mi mente: "_Siendo sincero…si estaba celoso". _No podía creerlo. Como se acerco a mí ¡para besarme! _Yo_ era la que Edward quería, _yo_ era en la quien podría estar pensando, no alguna de esas rubias de sus amigas. Fue por _mí _que intento llevarme cuando me excuse con que era tarde y debía irme, y supuse que avanzo hacia _mi _cuando le pedí ayuda a Emmett. _Edward me quería a mí._

Ahora las palabras de mi mejor amigo: "_Para mí siempre fue obvio, de parte de los dos_" tenía mucho sentido. Solo que yo había sido muy despistada y negativa con el tema ¿Quién iba a creer que Edward Cullen gustara de la patética y torpe de Bella Swan?

Suspire satisfecha.

Solo teníamos que hablarlo… ¡_Espera, Isabella Swan! ¿Hablarlo? ¿Cómo?_ Oh no, Bella cobarde a la vista. Estaba en serios problemas. De alguna forma debía pensar que sucedería entre Edward y yo antes de que nos viéramos de vuelta.

A la mañana me costó demasiado levantarme para ir al instituto y por un momento pensé en faltar con excusas de mi tobillo. Cody se había quedado conmigo y se había despertado como tres veces en la madrugada.

Aun así, me vestí y desayune para irme, todo para verlo a Edward, por más que no haya pensando en qué podría decirle sabría que cualquier conversación que inventaría no la iba a llevar a cabo así que…Quizá tendría que esperar a que él hablase del tema.

Mi tobillo se curó rápidamente, lo único que había necesitado era descansar. Fui a mi habitación y cambie a Cody que aun dormía, claro total él podía, justo al terminar tocaron a la puerta. Confundida fui a atender:

— ¿Edward? —exclame sorprendida y halagada. Me sonroje y baje la cabeza para que no notara tanto mi emoción.

—Hola, Bella ¿Cómo estás?

Al entender la razón de la pregunta, di unos pasos para que me viera.

—Todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Genial, dude de si irías al instituto.

Uní cabos sueltos de ayer.

—Fuiste tú quien quería saber si hoy iba, por eso Alice me lo pregunto.

Él asintió sonriente.

—Bueno, es que ya me había comprometido contigo, ¿recuerdas? Dije que pasaría por ti en esta semana.

Golpee mi frente con la base de mi mano.

—Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro. Iré a buscar mi mochila y a Cody y nos vamos.

Sin esperar respuesta de su parte fui a mi habitación. Sonreí al notar que todo transcurría con normalidad aunque…bueno, no importa.

Al bajar Edward no estaba donde lo vi por última vez, por lo que se debía encontrar en su Volvo. Cerré la puerta con llaves y me dirigí al auto. Me equivoque. Edward no estaba dentro de su auto sino que esperaba afuera para abrir la puerta para mí, como siempre todo un caballero.

—Gracias —murmure apenada y él solo tenía el ceño fruncido.

Al estar allí voltee. Renesmee se encontraba en la silla, con los ojos verdes abiertos.

—Te extrañe —justo dije cuando Edward se subió a su auto y me miro sorprendido:

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Eh, se que se oirá raro pero —me sonroje avergonzada —, extrañe a nuestra hija.

—Ah —sabia que algo quería decirme pero no sabía cómo… ¿acaso estaba pensando en nosotros? Pero era otra cosa cuando me hablo segundos después — ¿Qué haces con el hijo de Rose?

—Yo…—justo alguien me llamaba. Vi el móvil antes de atender, era Emmett —.Hola, oso.

—_Bella, ¿Cómo estás?_ —casi grito, hice una mueca.

—Em, te escucho no hace falta que me grites, bien, yendo hacia el instituto.

— _¿Puedes sola? Hablamos cuando llegues._

—En realidad estoy con Edward —susurre y mi mejor amigo se carcajeo.

— _¡Pero mándale saludos a mi futuro cuñado! ¿O ya son novios? Estoy emocionado, mi no hermana creció tanto…_

—Puedes dejar de decir tantas tonterías —pedí exasperada. Con el volumen de voz de Emmett tenía miedo que Edward escuchara tales cosas.

—_Bien, en dos minutos nos vemos, supongo._

—Sí, ve a mi casillero o espérame en la entrada.

—_Okis_ —dijo y me corto. Sonreí divertida. Mi sonrisa se esfumo al ver el chico que me gustaba quien se encontraba serio.

—Era Emmett, te manda saludos.

Él hizo un gesto seco con la cabeza, como un "está bien"

—Oye Edward…—trague como pude. Creía saber la razón de su comportamiento: estaba celoso. Tendría que ser yo la que hablara del tema —, respecto a lo de ayer…

—Discúlpame, Bella —me interrumpió y lo mire. Estaba muy concentrado en el camino, ¿me estaba evitando? —. A decir verdad no sé que me ocurrió ayer, pero estaba tan…no era verdad que estaba celoso, solo que era una buena forma para…terminar esa conversación sobre Jacob.

Oh, rayos. Tonta Bella. Solo te habías hecho la cabeza, habías imaginado todo. Edward no te quiere de esa manera. Sentía como si se me rompiera el corazón y tenía unas ganas de llorar por lo estúpida que era. Observe hacia la ventanilla para evitar problemas.

—De acuerdo —fue lo único que pude decir ante eso…pero al recordar algo, lo mire mientras preguntaba: — ¿y por qué te acercaste a mí de ese modo?

Solo un poco de esperanza…

—Bueno yo…—se corto así mismo al escuchar el llanto de Renesmee. Oh hija, que inoportuna eres.

No había forma de cómo calmarla, lloraba a gritos más o menos, y yo no podía tomarla porque tenía a Cody. Hasta que no llegamos al instituto y Edward estaciono ella no paro.

Al bajarnos de su Volvo, Emmett se nos estaba acercando y Edward estaba tranquilizando a la niña. Me dijo que él se haría cargo de Renesmee en la primera clase así que saludo a Emmett y se fue.

— ¿Qué bicho le pico? —pregunto Oso al estar a mi lado.

—Uno que no era bueno —replique con un mohín.

—Ah, ahí está mi chiquitín —dijo olvidando a Edward y tomo a su hijo — ¿Cómo se porto?

—Es terrible como el padre —Emmett se rio con toda y me acompaño a mi primera clase mientras le contaba como se había comportado Cody.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaa :D<em>

_Edward está muy celoso, ¿no? xD_

_Este cap. fue un poquitín más largo que los otros (más o menos como el pov de Edward), ¿está bien así o prefieren el cap. corto?_

_Qué bueno que les haya gustado el pov de Edward, por ahora no creo que haya otro, aunque estaba pensando que para el final se lo podríamos dejar a él... xD_

**_En fin, gracias por sus hermosos Reviews ! *-* estoy muy contenta que les guste esta historia que salió de la nada JAJA xD . También agradezco favoritos y alertas :D_**

**_¿Reviews? :D_**


	12. Otro ataque de celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.12: Otro ataque de celos.<strong>

Como habíamos hecho ayer, con Edward nos turnábamos a la niña. Él parecía estar de mal humor y lo sentía con una actitud fría hacia a mí, me trataba con indiferencia. En la hora del almuerzo fue conmigo y dijo:

—Ten a Renesmee.

— ¿No iras con nosotras?

—No, voy con…

— ¡Edward! —dos jóvenes rubias esperaban a Edward, una cruzada de brazos y la otra parecía contenerse para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—No vemos…—me susurro y se largo.

¡Qué envidia sentí en ese momento! O mejor dicho celos…no sabía quién era Tanya, quien era Kate y quien era Irina pero estaba segura que se trataba alguna de ellas.

Al entrar al comedor lance una mirada furtiva donde antes Edward Cullen se sentaba todos los días con sus mencionadas amigas. Una de las chicas estaba abrazada de un joven, y con las palabras que él me había dicho supe que se trataban de Kate y Garret, entonces las otras dos eran Tanya e Irina, aun así no sabía quién era quién. Bufando fui con mis amigos. Alice y Rose murmuraban entre sí, mientras Jazz sonreía con el bebé despierto en sus brazos y Emmett jugaba con su niño como la primera vez que le vi, haciendo que era un avión. Al verlo recordé que le había preguntado cómo le fue con Rosalie pero me había dicho que me contestaría en el almuerzo.

—Hey —dije mientras me sentaba entre Emmett y Alice.

— ¡Bella! —Sonrió duende —, ¿dónde está mi hermano?

Con cara rara señale hacia su dirección.

— ¿Pelearon? —pregunto Jasper extrañado y negué con la cabeza.

—No hablemos de él ni de mi, ¿Qué tal algo más importante? —inquirí al mirar a mis otros amigos.

Emmett dejo de jugar con el niño y sonrió y Rose se sonrojo.

—Chicos, Rosalie Hale acepto ser mi novia.

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! —Grito Alice llamando la atención de la mayoría que se hallaban cerca, incluso Edward y sus amigas se voltearon para mirar a nuestra mesa — ¡No lo puedo creer!

—Baja el volumen, Al…—rogué pero antes de terminar estaba siendo abrazada por oso.

—Todo gracias a mi pequeña.

—Sí, gracias Bella, lamento que hayas tenido que cuidar del niño —murmuro apenada Rose.

—Se lo merecen —dije como pude. Con los abrazos de mi amigo y con su hijo entre medio me asfixiaba más que de costumbre.

Alice comenzó a pedir detalles y nos distrajimos con eso mientras Emmett y Jazz bromeaban entre sí con los bebés. Justo cuando teníamos que ir a nuestra última clase, Alice volvió a gritar entusiasmada, alzando su jugo:

— ¡Por la nueva pareja!

Riendo "brindamos" con ella.

Al salir la duende saltaba contenta como si la noticia hubiese sido sobre ella y su amor Jazz. Éste sonreía ante la felicidad de ella e iban juntos. Emmett le sonrió a su reciente novia que se sonrojo y él se carcajeo yendo detrás de los otros dos llevando consigo a Rose. Y yo en cambio sola con Renesmee.

—No es justo —fruncí la boca, dirigiéndome a la salida y me sorprendí ya que Edward me esperaba de brazos cruzados.

Sin decir nada extendió los brazos para tomar a la niña. Me ponía loca ante su frialdad y tenía unas buenas ganas de darle un golpe y exigirle una explicación de su estúpida actitud. Le di a la niña y fuimos hacia la clase.

—Te felicito —su aterciopelada voz sonaba sin rastro de sinceridad, mirándolo como si estuviese loco, le pregunte:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Él no contesto porque al llegar al salón el profesor ya se encontraba allí y con lo de los bebés estaba más histérico que nunca.

Recién cuando comenzó a anotar algo en la pizarra Edward decidió darme una respuesta:

—Bueno, se ve que me confundí…creí que era Jacob quien te interesaba pero no era así —me sonroje, ¿íbamos hablar de nosotros ahora? Estaba por admitir que si, era él quien me interesaba pero continúo hablando: —, nunca me lo imaginé de ustedes dos, pero bueno…

Algo no encajaba.

— ¿Se puede saber de que hablas?

—De Emmett y tú, por supuesto.

La carcajada que exclame fue muy parecida a esas que Oso utilizaba.

El profesor se enfado conmigo y me mando a callar. En otra situación me habría puesto roja de la vergüenza pero en este momento intente esconder la sonrisa divertida de mis labios y cuando se volteo le susurre a mí compañero:

—Edward es lo más absurdo que oído en toda mi vida. Hubiese tenido más lógica lo mío con Jake… ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

Él resoplo:

— ¿Tontería? Bella, ayer admití que estaba celoso y me evitabas. Hablaste con Emmett en privado y luego te fuiste con él. Hoy que te voy a buscar resulta que tienes a su hijo en tu cuidado…Y vi que él te abrazaba y recién mi hermana festejaba por una nueva pareja…

—A ver, Edward aclaremos los temas, hablar con Emmett fue una excusa por tu culpa pero ni siquiera sabes que me pidió para que guardase un secreto mío ¿Sabes que fue lo que quiso? Que lo ayudase con Rose. Se me ocurrió cuidar del niño para que a él le salieran mejor las cosas…Y hace un rato Em confesó que Rosalie es su novia y me abrazo por ayudarle ¿lo comprendes ahora?

Deje enmudecido a Edward, quien se rasco la cabeza en señal de confusión. Al recordar algo, agregue:

—Creí que no estabas celoso.

Edward me miro y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el profesor se dirigió a mí:

—Se nota, señorita Swan que tiene ganas de charlar…así que pase al frente y díganos que piensa acerca de…—y mis sentidos se bloquearon ¡Pasar al frente no por favor!

—Bella, ¿Qué te sucedió? —inquirió Alice cuando la clase finalizo y el profesor me advirtió que me comportara.

—Fue culpa de tu hermano —conteste yo, fulminando con la mirada a Edward que había perdido esa frialdad de hace un rato. Me sonrió.

—Es tu culpa por no saber disimular.

— ¡Pero qué descaro!

—Tranquilízate, Bella —decidió intervenir Jazz que era siempre el que lograba calmar a alguien. Lentamente asentí con la cabeza mientras intentaba ignorar la risa silenciosa de Em.

—Me entere lo de ustedes —musito Edward observando a Emmett y Rose…qué maldito —, me alegro que estén juntos.

—Gracias loquillo, sacas lo peor de Bella, ¿eh?

— ¡Cállate! Me voy —Oso me las cobraría. Acomode a Renesmee en mis brazos y comencé a caminar.

— ¿Y cómo te irás si soy yo quien te trajo? —me voltee para ver a Edward sonriendo arrogante, apoyando su espalda en la pared y mirándome travieso.

— ¡Mejor! —Festejo Alice y menos mal que intervino porque tenía ganas de matar a su hermano —.Iremos a casa para dejar las mochilas e iremos de compras, ¡vámonos!

¡Oh no! Lo había olvidado.

Emmett abrazo por los hombros a su reciente novia quien llevaba a Cody en brazos y se dirigieron juntos. Como Jazz tenía su moto iría por su camino siguiendo el porsche de Alice con Theo y Edward sonriéndome se puso a mi lado para ir a su volvo con Renesmee y yo.

— ¿Ustedes también vienen? —le pregunte a Edward cuando íbamos a su casa.

—Alguien tiene que llevar las bolsas —fue su respuesta afirmativa. Intente reírme con disimulo.

Edward había puesto música para que el ambiente no fuese tan incomodo pero él mismo bajo el volumen y me miro de reojo. Extrañada, espere a que hablara.

—Lo siento, Bella. Soy un mentiroso. Si estuve celoso y lo estaba hasta hace rato, pensando en ti y en Em.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mi corazón se acelero entusiasmado. Hice todo lo que pude para no sonreír pero salió igual y mire hacia la ventanilla para pensar que la razón de que Edward me quería era verdad.

Estuve esperando que continuara hablando, _si tiene celos es porque algo siente, ¿no?_ Fue mi pensamiento dudoso. Edward no dijo nada más y me frustre. Volvió a subir el volumen de una canción pop y por un momento quise hablar yo pero el miedo, la cobardía y la timidez pudo con lo demás. No me anime.

Al llegar Alice organizo todo para irnos. Me sorprendí en un momento cuando dijo:

—Hay que cambiar a mi sobrina ya no aguanto verla así —aun seguía con la ropita rosa con la que el profesor la dio.

—Esa ropa no tiene nada de malo, además, no tienes nada para ella, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que tengo, le compre cuando fui el lunes con Jazz, un vestido hermoso, ya verás…

Edward me lanzo una mirada tranquilizadora donde se encontraba. Suspire.

Obviamente cambio a su propio hijo y al de Rose y cuando estábamos por salir justo llego Esme.

—Hola a todos, hacia tanto que no veía a algunos —musito amablemente refiriéndose a Emmett, Rose y yo.

Estuvo unos minutos sonriéndonos y charlando hasta que me observo con esa expresión dulce y se dirigió solo a mí.

—Así que ahora eres mi nuera, Bella —se rio y yo me puse roja _¡Ojala!_ Pensé.

—Algo así —murmure.

— ¡Oh pero que nieta tan linda! —como si fuese real pero no me enfado aquello, es más, me hizo sonreír. Le había tomado cariño bastante rápido a mi hija.

— ¡Mamá Theo se pondrá celoso!

Cuando le comunicamos a Esme que nos íbamos al centro comercial se ofreció de cuidar a los tres bebés. Confundidos le objetamos que no hacía falta pero ella insistió. Nos despedimos y cuando estábamos yendo hacia los respectivos autos Alice hablo:

—Y yo que quería hacer una salida familiar —todos nos reímos —.En fin, lo dejaremos para otro día.

* * *

><p><em>Hellooooo :D<em>

_Humm me parece que Edward es bipolar...Ok no xD_

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews ! y ya que estoy: Feliz Día de San Valentín ! _**_espero que disfruten de este dia para andar con su pareja y las que no tienen novio y esperan a un Edward como yo...les digo chicas, me parece que se extinguió ._. y tampoco podemos esperar a que un poster de Robert cobre vida xDDDDDDDD descuiden no solo Edward/ Robert puede ser con otro personaje/actor JAJJA. No, ya en serio xD_

_**ValeriaCullen303 ** eaaa ahora que caigo, bueno es inevitable no darse cuenta que sos argentina si decís "arre" xD nunca conocí otra Valeria y justo tenias que ser argentina también :D xDD_

_**Paty4Hale** Si, definitivamente Edward se hace las novelas completas como se ve en este cap. Humm Cada vez falta menos para un momento de esos dos *-*_

_**WhithMusicSong** Gracias por tu review y bueno **espero que vos y ya que esta las demás también no se desilusionen porque no puse como se dieron las cosas entre Emmett y Rose pero ni siquiera lo pensé ! xD**_

**_Aviso: falta poco para el final. No sé cuantos cap ._. pero 3 o 4...no puedo confirmar nada porque recién estoy continuando el que le sigue a este JAJAJ._**

_Byeee :D_**_ Reviews? :)_**


	13. Tanya la perfecta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.13: Tanya la perfecta.<strong>

Habíamos estado como tres horas de aquí para allá, a Alice le brillaban los ojos extasiada de ver tantas tiendas y me pregunte como rayos no se hartaba de aquello.

—Alice, Alice por favor, ya basta —suplique, ya no quería saber nada de ropa por un buen tiempo —.Solo paso un día por lo de mi tobillo vas a hacer que me duela nuevamente, ya no doy más.

Ella hizo una mueca pero dejo de mirarme un instante para observar a los chicos: Jasper era el que más llevaba bolsas –de Alice, por supuesto– apenas se le podía ver la cara. Emmett tenía la suerte de tener sus brazos fornidos para llevar también unas cuantas bolsas aunque no tantas como la duende. Y Edward era el más suertudo de todos. Él exigió llevar mis compras que eran mínimo siete, la verdad no llevaba la cuenta porque si no me daría un paro cardiaco. Las facciones de Alice se tornaron preocupadas.

—Está bien, dejemos todo en el auto.

En el fondo sabía que mi tobillo no la habría convencido pero le tuvo pena a Jazz. Algo es algo.

Cuando dejamos las compras en cada auto Alice volvió a hablar:

—Saben ayer tuve una idea y se la comente a Edward y estuvo de acuerdo ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine? Hace demasiado que no vamos. Además la última vez que vi una película fue como hace dos semanas y en la televisión y Bella no paraba de decir los diálogos.

Me sonroje ante el recuerdo.

—Orgullo y prejuicio es una linda película.

—Ni se les ocurra ver una película cursi —objeto rápidamente Emmett.

—Pero Em, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una de comedia? —replico Rose.

—Las que están en la cartelera son pésimas —opino Jasper.

— ¡Que mala suerte la mía! Entonces veremos una de terror, ¿Qué les parece?

— ¡No! —casi grite. Era muy miedosa —.Mejor otra…

—Bella no hay tantas películas para elegir —dijo Edward para mi desesperación.

—Decidido. Además, peque, tendrás a Edward para que te cuide — ¿al frente de todos inclusive de _él_ tenía que decir eso? Me puse roja, lo sentí. Alice intento ver mi expresión y me voltee rápidamente.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Emmett, vámonos.

—Claro, olvide que es la primera vez que vienes con nosotros —iba diciendo Jasper mirando a Edward.

—La familia une —repuso y se rieron.

Después de comprar las funciones, esperamos unos diez minutos y al estar en la sala me prometí hacerme la distraída o lo que sea cuando sospechara de una escena que me traumaría y me haría tener pesadillas en la noche. Nos sentamos cerca de la puerta, Rosalie estaba en el primer asiento y luego le seguía su novio, al otro lado estaba yo, a mi lado Edward, junto a él su hermana y al lado de ésta Jasper.

La película comenzó y fingí tranquilidad mientras transcurría el tiempo, el comienzo no fue tan malo pero seguramente cuando iría por la mitad la cosa se pondría fea, hasta ahora todo era suspenso.

Cuando comencé a escuchar el score, esa música que tenía un toque de suspenso con dramatización supe que no debía mirar a la pantalla y de ésta a los segundos se escuchaban gritos de los protagonistas y toda la sala o mejor dicho todas las mujeres que nos hallábamos allí dieron un pequeño saltito y un grito ahogado.

No sabía qué hacer, mirar mis pies no era buena distracción porque aun así los gritos los oía igual, si tuviese otra distracción, hacer ruido con una bebida si hubiese comprado, masticar fuerte las palomitas de maíz si hubiese comprado también ¡Que rayos! Para lo próxima ya estaba avisada. Observe hacia Emmett y Rose para no tener que mirar a Edward y pasar vergüenza para que me reanimara y no sea tan miedosa pero fue un error. Em abrazo a Rose quien casi le clavaba las uñas en su pecho y escondía su cara en las escenas feas, oso al sentir mi mirada me sonrió y luego me guiño el ojo. Sonrojada supe que tenían que tener su privacidad así que me gire para ver a Edward.

Su rostro parecía gracioso ante la mueca que tenia, estaba mirando a su hermana y a Jasper así que intente ver yo también pero con más disimulo. Jazz le había dado la mano a Alice para que se tranquilizara y entonces ella ya se había olvidado de la película y miraba con amor al joven que la animaba. Ah…Edward se debía sentir incomodo en ese momento, yo me sentía así pero más incomodo seria si fuese mi hermana quien…oh oh, se estaban acercando, ¡se estaban a punto de besar! A Edward se les desorbitaron los ojos y antes de que pasara algo feo o que yo misma viese el gran beso de Jazz y Alice tome la mano de Edward. Con cara de loco me observo un segundo.

—Vámonos —le susurre y tire de él para salir rápidamente. Escuche la carcajada de Emmett.

Al estar en los pasillos, solté su mano a pesar de que el tacto de su piel con la mía era algo placentero.

—Gracias —me susurro, suspirando.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta unos minutos hasta que Edward volvió a hablar:

—Oye Bella, ¿le podemos decir a los demás que salimos porque te daba demasiado miedo la película?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tengo que andar demostrando mi susto en vez de tu reconozcas que te sentías incomodo por tu hermana y su beso con Jazz?

—Porque Alice me torturara, Bella, tenme compasión, por favor. Además, todos deben de saber que eres miedosa, se notaba demasiado.

— ¡Bah!

Él sonrió.

—Así que… hasta celoso de tu hermana eres, ¿eh? —me burle ya que él se había burlado de mi. Ojo por ojo. Pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa y me dijo:

—Apenas un poco —se rio por lo bajito —. Propongo algo: si hay una próxima vez para ponerme celoso me detendré antes de decir tonterías y hablarlo, ¿Qué tal?

—Me parece bien —acepte riendo.

—Adoro cuando te ríes —me dijo acercándose un poco, me sonroje por supuesto —.Y más cuando yo soy el causante —alargo su mano tocando mi mejilla sonrosada y me dedico su sonrisa torcida.

—Edward…

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Bella —me interrumpió pero quizás ni se había dado cuenta que le nombre, más bien cuando quise decir su nombre fue como un suspiro. Escuche atenta: — ¿Podemos salir mañana solo nosotros? Con Renesmee, claro.

—Eh, si.

—Mañana pasare por ti para ir al instituto y a la vuelta saldremos directamente.

— ¿Adonde ire…?

— ¿Edward?

Él se volteo cuando escucho la voz de la rubia. Ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que Edward se separo un poco de mi. Era una de sus amigas.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho, ¿interrumpí algo?

—No —repuse Edward sonriente y le fulmine con la mirada pero no me prestó atención—. Bella ella es Tanya, Tanya ella es Bella.

—Un gusto conocerte —dijo saludándome amable.

—Igualmente —_deja los celos a un lado Bella, solo son amigos._

— ¿Y qué hacían por aquí? ¿Es una cita?

—Oh, no, claro que no —negó Edward avergonzado —.Vinimos con mi hermana y otros amigos a ver una película pero…

—No soporte mucho y Edward no tuvo problema de salir conmigo para que no esté sola.

—O quizás a él también le dio miedo la película —se burlo Tanya riéndose y Edward puso los ojos en blanco y luego me sonrió, agradecido —.En fin, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo los tres?

— ¿Qué dices, Bella? —me pegunto Edward entusiasmado con la idea.

Por una parte no quería ir. Ver la perfección de Tanya me hacía sentir mal de autoestima y me hacía dudar de los sentimientos de Edward, ya que con ella también sonreía mucho. Por otra parte, por dos motivos en particular era que tenía hambre y la otra que no quería dejarlos solos mientras me aburría esperando a los demás.

—Me encantaría.

Primero averiguamos cuanto faltaba para que terminara la película, teníamos como veinte minutos así que nos apresuramos. Elegimos algo sencillo y nos sentamos a charlar. Tanya cada vez acumulaba puntos, era muy buena persona. En medio de la conversación, Edward dijo:

—Disculpen chicas, debo ir al baño.

— ¿Y…que tal en el amor? —inquirí incomoda ya que no me sentía a gusto sola con ella.

—Me gusta un chico que en realidad no está disponible.

—Oh, ¿del instituto?

Se rio.

—Es Edward —admitió y sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría encima.

Si Edward se llegaba a enterar que ella, Tanya la perfecta, Tanya su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él…hacían linda pareja y debía ser sincera que ella era muy buena persona y quizá se lo merecía.

—Pero como te dije —detuvo mis pensamientos —.Esta prohibido para mí. Él solo sabe que me gusta alguien pero no sabe quién. Si se llegara a enterar de que se trata de él lo más probable es que me intentaría convencer que soy ciega y que porque es mi mejor amigo creo que lo quiero de otra forma y puede que tenga razón y yo estoy confundida. Y por sobre todo, estas tu.

— ¿A…a que te refieres?

Ella me sonrió con expresión dulce ¡como podía ser tan buena!

—Edward y tú tienen una conexión muy especial.

— ¿Y tú sabes si él…siente algo hacia a mi?

—No lo sé y si sabría no creo que podría decírtelo, ya sabes cosas de amistad.

—Claro —me apene —.Lo siento, Tanya.

—Tú no tienes la culpa. Y si él es para ti…cuídalo y aprécialo.

— ¿Apreciar qué? —la voz de Edward me petrifico. Nos miro confundido y se sentó junto con nosotras.

—Que aprecie su comida y que no la tire a la basura, vamos Bella, no seas tímida —mintió Tanya y hasta para eso servía perfectamente. Avergonzada comí la porción de torta que había dejado para hablar con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Hola gente ! :D<em>

_e.e Solo mencione Orgullo y prejuicio porque hace poco la vi y me encanto y más cuando vi su final alternativo *-*_

_**ValeriaCullen303** Jajaja sisi, soy Argentina tambien xD Hay veces que nuestra forma de escribir o hablar se nota demasiado xD_

_**Paty4Hale** Bueno como veras en este cap. Jazz & Alice estan por hacerlo oficial JAJAJ, antes solo "lo ocultaban"_

**_Gracias por los demas reviews y tambien por lo de san valentin aunque no tenia nada para festejar ese dia JAJA xDD_**

**_Para todas las que ya quieren matarme para que Edward y Bella hablen de lo que sienten xD...quiza el proximo cap pase lo que quieren !_**

**_Nos leemos, Reviews? :)_**


	14. Una noticia inesperada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 14: Una noticia inesperada.<strong>

Cinco minutos después, Edward consulto en su reloj pulsera y decidió que era hora de volver con los otros; Excusándose Tanya menciono que debía ir para el otro lado y se despidió con una sonrisa de nosotros.

Al llegar a donde habíamos dejado a los demás, ellos ya nos estaban esperando. Emmett y Rose estaban abrazados, al vernos la expresión de Rosalie se torno aliviada mientras que la de Emmett adopto una picara sonrisa. Alice y Jasper…bueno, estaban en su propia burbuja, hasta que nos detuvimos cerca de ellos y Alice nos observo con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué les ocurrió?

— ¿Qué no ves? Bella se asusto, su héroe Edward la rescato sacándola de la sala y llevándosela para darse besitos a escondidas —repuso oso y lanzo una de sus exageradas carcajadas.

—Solo una parte es cierta —admití media sonrojada, intentando no enfadarme con los comentarios de Em, cada vez decía más indirectas —.No aguante ver más y Edward decidió hacerme compañía, sino hubiese quedado de más en la sala con ustedes, ¿no? —dije sonriente mirando a la nueva pareja que se rieron.

—Sí, sí, ya es oficial: Jazz y yo somos novios.

—Era solo cuestión de tiempo —añadió él sonriéndole a su novia.

—Mientras que eviten besarse tanto al frente mío, no hay problema —repuso Edward con una mueca.

—Bien, solo faltan ustedes —Emmett nos guiño un ojo —.Suerte para Edward, Bella es demasiado testaruda.

—Rose, ¿me prestas a tu novio? —ya se había pasado, fulminándolo con la mirada, Rosalie contesto que si y todos comenzaron a ir hacia los autos mientras que Emmett y yo quedábamos detrás de los demás.

—Por favor, oso, deja ya las indirectas…creí que cumplías con tu palabra, Edward no tiene que saberlo —susurre.

—Bella, querida Bella, sé recordar bien, y tú me pediste que no sepa que tú gustes de él, nadie dijo nada de mis sarcásticos comentarios…

— ¿Desde cuándo te fijas en lo demás?

—Solo cuando me conviene y no te enfades —me dio un rápido abrazo y se escabullo para irse con su novia.

Cuando llegamos en la casa de los Cullen, tome mi mochila y a Renesmee y me despedí de todos. Fue la primera vez de hace tanto que conozco a Edward que tímidamente me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió radiante y yo me sonroje, por supuesto. Me había despedido de él ya que Alice fue la que quiso llevarme a casa para contarme lo que sucedió con Jasper a pesar de ser innecesario.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —musite cuando estaciono su porsche frente a mi casa.

Me sonrió.

—Gracias, Bella, es importante para mí.

—Lo sé —suspire. Si, sabía que eso debía ser importante para cualquiera. Como querría que eso pasara con Edward…

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste, dispara.

— ¿Te gusta mi hermano?

Agradecía que afuera ya estuviese todo oscuro y que en el auto haya poca luz ya que mis mejillas debían de estar de un fuerte rojo. Mire a Renesmee mientras que con poca voz dije:

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Bueno…estuve observándoles mejor. Más que nada a ti. No había notado que te sonrojas más de lo normal junto a él, contéstame con sinceridad, Bella, ¡soy tu mejor amiga!

—Si —susurre.

— ¿Eh? —inquirió haciendo una mueca, indicando que apenas me había escuchado, pero claro se estaba regocijando con aquello.

— ¡Que si Alice, me gusta Edward!

Ante mi exageración de voz mi bebé comenzó a llorar.

—Oh, es tan genial, podríamos a llegar a ser cuñadas.

—Ajá —murmure sin darle importancia —, ya Renesmee, tranquilízate niña.

—Si lo llegas a ser legalmente, me dejaras que te vista para diferentes ocasiones.

—Alice —me queje poniendo los ojos en blanco —, quizás esa era una de las razones por la que nunca te dije nada.

En vez de ofenderse se rio.

—Perdona, me tranquilizare, te lo prometo.

—Aunque…puedo darte una oportunidad —dije al recordarlo. Mi hija era tan pacifista que detuvo su llanto aun así mantuvo sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos —.Mañana tu hermano quiere que salgamos después de clases, ya sabes, directamente…no se adonde quiere ir pero esta vez te dejare a ti elegir la ropa, ¿Qué opinas?

— ¡Oh, Bella, eso es fabuloso! Vamos a ver —estaba tan feliz con aquello que sonreí. Fue la primera en bajarse de su auto dando saltitos hacia mi casa. Negué con la cabeza. La loca de Alice.

En la noche solo dormí por cansancio porque si no hubiese estado despierta toda la noche pensando que mañana saldría con Edward Cullen. "_Quiero hacer las cosas bien, Bella_" No sabía a qué se refería exactamente con aquello pero aun así me hacia sonreír como idiota.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más temprano que lo normal. Ya que Edward no me daría oportunidad para volver a mi casa a hacer cambios para verme mejor, comencé a prepararme ahora.

Alice había escogido un vestido sencillo de color azul, seguramente de no ser porque íbamos al instituto hubiese elegido un vestido de gala, oh como conocía a Alice Cullen. Ella quería que para la ocasión llevara unos zapatos con tacos de diez centímetros más o menos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía –un regalo de ella, por supuesto– pero después de tantas peleas se termino por convencer por unas sandalias sencillas y cómodas que tampoco sabía de su existencia. Por si me hacia frio en la mañana, llevaba también una chaqueta…Si hubiese sido por mi ya tendría puestos unos jeans con una blusa sencilla y mis inseparables zapatillas. Ir vestida de tal manera al instituto me daba vergüenza pero por lo menos sabía que no era la única que iba tan arreglada. Alice, Rose, Tanya y las otras rubias incluyendo también a Jessica, Lauren entre otras que cuando tenían un momento para presumir su excelente cuerpo iban más o menos como yo hoy, con vestido o ropa ajustada o corta. Da igual.

Un papel me distrajo en mi mesa de luz, lo tome y lo leí:

"_Viste también a mi sobrina, no quiero verla con la misma ropa de ayer porque si no te mato y nada de citas con mi hermano. Lo sé, soy adorable, te quiere tu futura cuñada. Pd: la ropa de ella está en el segundo cajón." _

Me reí ante la nota de Alice. Tome el conjunto color crema para mi hija y comencé a cambiarla.

Si Edward me quería, me quería por como soy normalmente y ya tengo bastante cambio encima pero aun así me decidí usar maquillaje ligero.

Estaba desayunando, ansiosa, impaciente porque llegara Edward y que el instituto se pasara como un borrón.

Cuando escuche un motor fuera de casa sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, apenas me sonrojaba y sonreí como tonta. Fui a mi habitación, tome mi mochila y a Renesmee y fui a mi encuentro con Edward. Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba él, tan lindo y sexy como siempre, llevaba una camiseta negra y era una suerte que no estuviese babeando porque ese color era perfecto para él ya que contrastaba con su hermosa piel y llevaba unos jeans azul oscuros.

—Hola —saludo y sonrió de manera torcida. Ups, me deslumbro, tarde en contestar — ¿Bella?

—Eh, hola Edward.

— ¿Vamos?

Al estar en el auto, para mi vergüenza antes de arrancar me vio detenidamente.

—Estás hermosa.

—Gracias —malditas mejillas —, tu también te ves muy bien.

Él me dedico una sonrisa avergonzada y musito gracias.

— ¿No me dirás a donde vamos después?

Edward solo sonrió y me negó con la cabeza.

Había otro tema que rondaba por mi mente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el instituto, algo que no me dejaba del todo tranquila.

—Oye, Edward, ¿Qué piensas acerca de Tanya?

Él me miro confundido pero aun así contesto:

—Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, ella es una buena persona y bastante confiable… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿No…no t-te a-atr-atrae? —tartamudee como estúpida.

Edward suspiro.

—No. Sé que Tanya está interesada en mí pero yo en ella no y por eso agradezco que nunca lo haya mencionado.

— ¿Lo sabías? —me sorprendí cuando asintió con la cabeza.

—Obviamente me hago el tonto con el tema porque solo la quiero como mi amiga que es.

—Oh, eso es un lindo detalle —dije ahora más tranquila y aunque fuese malo de mi parte, más contenta.

Como había deseado todo pasó muy rápido hasta el almuerzo también. Esperaba intentado parecer paciente e ignorar los nervios a que la última clase durara solo cinco minutos.

Al ver al profesor me extrañe.

Últimamente estos días estaba insoportable, de mal humor por su tarea con lo de los bebés. Mire a Renesmee en los brazos de Edward con un extraño presentimiento. No quería imaginar la expresión satisfactoria del profesor por algo en particular. Para dejar de asustarme me limite a ver mi compañero que estaba cuidando de su hija sin prestar atención a lo demás, bueno a mí un poco, me miraba de reojo o me sonreía.

—Chicos debo comunicarles algo que consulte con el director —toda la clase quedo en silencio, esperando —.Como se darán una idea hablamos sobre los muñecos…concordó conmigo en que fue mala idea, como lo pensaba desde un principio. Así que ya no se hora más esta tarea para nadie más, ustedes tendrán al bebé hasta mañana, me lo entregaran de vuelta y les pondré nota como supuestamente íbamos a hacer el lunes que viene, así que mañana a esta hora todo volverá a la normalidad —suspiro feliz con la idea.

No se dé donde salió esa sensación de querer golpear al profesor para quitarle la sonrisa satisfactoria, por lo general no era violenta pero ¿Cómo podía estar contento? Roja de ira comencé a ver las reacciones de los demás.

Ángela y Ben charlaban tranquilamente, más bien era Ang quien hablaba mientras con una mueca Ben observaba a la bebé en sus brazos.

Mike Newton quien se sentaba con Jessica Stanley parecía aliviado con la noticia. No me había dado cuenta que tenía aspecto de cansado mientras que su compañera tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo y apenas miraba al muñeco que tenia Mike en sus brazos.

Lauren Mallory una chica quien ignoro olímpicamente tenía una expresión de felicidad en sus ojos mientras que Tyler Crowley parecía conmovido ante las palabras del profesor.

Alice miraba tristemente a Theo mientras le acomodaba la ropa nueva que le había comprado ayer, Jazz la abrazaba por los hombros y la consolaba.

Emmett era quien tenía a Cody en sus manos, le suspiro a Rose quien le sonrió tristemente y le dio su mano. Juntos observaban al bebé.

Sin querer ver más me enderece en el asiento y me contuve el llanto de enfado que tenia encima.

—Bella —me llamo Edward. Con mal humor lo mire —.Calmante.

Estaba indignada, no podía creer que Edward reaccionara tan…frio ante el tema, ni triste, ni enfadado, ni feliz, ni nada ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? O sea por un lado lo sabíamos. Renesmee no era nuestra hija y no la tendríamos hasta que muriéramos o algo así, pero aunque sea antes teníamos más días para adaptarnos al cambio a la normalidad de nuevo. Oh, estaba indignada.

Cuando se termino la última clase antes de seguir a Edward mire con mala cara al profesor. Éste se quedo confundido.

Al estar en el volvo me di cuenta que ya no estaba nerviosa por lo que vendría, no podía pensar en eso ahora, solo pensaba en que mañana ya no tendría a Renesmee. Fruncí mis labios, maldita noticia.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaa :D ¿como andan? *-* como dije en mi otra historia yo feliz porque tengo el dvd de amanecer me reí, llore, asdf me encanta ! :D<em>

_En fin, este cap. fue, creo, que el más largo o casi __**xD El próximo no se si es el final ._. pero si estoy segura que va a ser Pov de Edward :D**_

_**florima**__ holaa :D nono, no va haber problema con Tanya, esta vez es buena xD _

_**terewee **__sisi ^^ quise que en esta novela aunque sea fuese buena porque casi siempre es la mala jaja xD_

_**Gracias por los demás Reviews ! y favoritos y alertas :D**_

_**Aparte de ser pov de Edward y quizá sea el final obviamente se declararan, como van esperando hace 14 capítulos JAJJA xD**_

_**Reviews? :)**_


	15. Tú me quieres, yo te quiero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD.<strong>

**Cap.15: Tú me quieres, yo te quiero.**

Al fin, mañana saldría con Bella y podría mirarla fijo a sus ojos achocolatados y decirle que la amaba, que era ella quien yo quería.

Alice quiso llevar a Bella de vuelta a casa así que no tuve otro remedio que ir a mi habitación, lamentablemente ni siquiera tenía a Renesmee para distraerme.

Había pasado más o menos una hora cuando Alice regreso, me pregunte si mi hermana tenia tanto para hablar con ella pero sabía que no me diría nada, justo había ido a la cocina a beber algo cuando la duende se coloco a mi lado.

— ¿Por qué tan sonriente? —me pregunto.

Ella aun no sabía que Bella me gustaba o que planeaba confesarle mis sentimientos o por ahora no comento nada, por lo que yo tampoco lo haría.

—Porque veo a mi hermana feliz —dije abrazando a Alice, tan pequeña en mis brazos.

—Ah —suspiro devolviéndome el abrazo — ¿Por qué tengo el mejor hermano del mundo? ¿Por qué será tan dulce? ¿Sera por eso que mañana Bella saldrá contigo?

La solté rápidamente mientras la veía sorprendido. Sonrió contentísima.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿De verdad creías que Bella no me contaría nada?

Resople.

—Genial.

—Nunca lo había pensado, ¿mi hermano gustando de Isabella Swan?

—Sorprendente —dije con sarcasmo, ella se rio.

—Me gusta, hacen linda pareja. Ojala mañana les vaya para bien.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

—Gracias, duende.

—Y conste que me di cuenta sin que Bella me lo admitiera que saliste del cine por mi beso con Jazz, eres tan obvio y celoso, pero por eso te quiero… ¡Acostúmbrate! —me dijo y se fue.

En la mañana me desperté ansioso.

Alice antes de acostarse, ayer había escogido la ropa que debía usar para hoy, extrañamente no me pregunto qué planes tenia con Bella, seguramente le preguntaría con todo detalle a ella cuando se juntaran. Fui y me puse una camiseta negra con un jean oscuro.

Cuando baje a desayunar, Alice al verme me silbo.

—Qué sexy —se burlo y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por qué estas tan apurado? —me pregunto cuando termine mi desayuno rápidamente.

Me encogí de hombros,_ intentado_ restarle importancia.

—Estoy algo ansioso.

—Bueno, lávate los dientes y vete, seguramente Bella ya esta levantada.

Fingí estar tranquilo cuando me dirigía a casa de Bella. No quería que mis nervios se notaran y pasara a ser un ridículo. Cuando llegue controle mi respiración y apague el motor para tocar la puerta y buscar a Bella y nuestra hija pero ella no me dio ni tiempo, ya estaba abierta la puerta cuando me quise dar cuenta pero me paralice ante la belleza de la joven que tenía en frente.

Si Bella ya de por si era para mí la mujer más hermosa que había conocido, ahora no sabía qué término usar. Llevaba puesto un vestido sencillo, de color azul, color que me encantaba como le quedaba puesto, incluso llevaba unas sandalias cuando ella era de remeras, pantalones y zapatillas. También llevaba un poco de maquillaje.

—Hola —la salude con una sonrisa pero Bella parecía desenfocada, algo perdida — ¿Bella?

—Eh, hola Edward.

— ¿Vamos?

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y luego tome a mi hija. Sonera al notar que llevaba ropa nueva, seguramente mi hermana andaba detrás de ello…La acomode en la silla y fui a mi asiento de conductor.

Antes de arrancar sabía que debía decirle algo, sino seria un completo idiota:

—Estás hermosa.

—Gracias —se sonrojo —, tú también te ves muy bien.

Aquello me hizo sentir muy bien. Sonreí avergonzado y le agradecí.

— ¿No me dirás a donde vamos después? —pregunto curiosa. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Parecía preocupada por otra cosa, al rato me hablo de nuevo:

—Oye, Edward, ¿Qué piensas acerca de Tanya?

Aquella pregunta me desconcertó, confundido intentaba pensar que le ocurría a Bella para hacerme tal pregunta. Le conteste con sinceridad:

—Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho, ella es una buena persona y bastante confiable… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿No…no t-te a-atr-atrae? —tartamudo mientras que yo no podía estar más feliz por dentro ¿Bella celosa de Tanya? Suspire ante este hecho.

—No. Sé que Tanya está interesada en mí pero yo en ella no y por eso agradezco que nunca lo haya mencionado — ¿Cuántas veces temí quedarme solo con ella y que Tanya se las ingeniera para confesarme que quien quería era yo? Un montón de veces, por suerte era tan buena persona que respetaba mis sentimientos que eran para Bella, me sentí mal al decírselo pero ella me sonreía de igual manera al otro día que le confesé que quería a Isabella Swan.

— ¿Lo sabías? —pregunto sorprendida ¿Ella también lo sabía? Ella era la persona más despistada del planeta… ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Se lo dijo la mismísima Tanya?

—Obviamente me hago el tonto con el tema porque solo la quiero como mi amiga que es —respondí sin pensarlo.

—Oh, eso es un lindo detalle.

Gracias al cielo que toda la mañana paso rápido, incluso la hora del almuerzo. Estábamos con Bella en nuestra última clase. Intentaba no verla demasiado para no tener que deslumbrarme por lo que pedí tener a Renesmee para distraerme aun así no podía evitar mirarla de reojo y sonreírle a aquel ángel que tenia al lado.

—Chicos debo comunicarles algo que consulte con el director —de pronto el profesor comenzó a hablar. Atento escuche lo que decía —.Como se darán una idea hablamos sobre los muñecos…concordó conmigo en que fue mala idea, como lo pensaba desde un principio. Así que ya no se hará más esta tarea para nadie más, ustedes tendrán al bebé hasta mañana, me lo entregaran de vuelta y les pondré nota como supuestamente íbamos a hacer el lunes que viene, así que mañana a esta hora todo volverá a la normalidad —suspiro agradecido ante aquello.

Quede en shock ¿Devolver a mi hija? ¿A lo que me unió con Bella? No estaba preparado.

Me quede mirando a la niña pensando que mañana ya no la tendría, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el destino me daba una oportunidad para ser feliz? –estar con Bella, si me acepta– pero a la vez no dejarme ser feliz por completo y no tener más a Renesmee.

Intente distraerme con otra cosa, ya me estaba poniendo mal. Mire a Bella que al comienzo estaba observando a los demás pero cuando se volteo vi su rostro lleno de ira.

—Bella —al verme pude sentir toda su rabia —.Calmante.

Abrió apenas la boca, ¿sorprendida? Después de aquello ni me miro ¿se había ofendido conmigo?

Cuando termino la clase me hallaba algo asustado, Bella no parecía estar de humor. _Vamos Edward no seas tan cobarde_. Bella me siguió por detrás y cuando nos subimos al volvo quiso tener a Renesmee en sus brazos. Apenas suspire, como había cambiado, primero, cuando tuvimos a la bebé no quería saber nada con ella, ahora no quería perderse ningún momento.

Intente relajarme en el camino y de vez en cuando le echaba miradas furtivas a mi compañera, quien observaba a la bebé y a veces miraba por la ventanilla para reconocer a donde iríamos, cuando en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron decidí concentrarme en el camino, sus ojos achocolatados me pondrían nervioso de nuevo.

Al estacionar sin decir nada baje del auto y Bella no me espero a que le abriera la puerta, me imito rápidamente.

— ¿Llegamos? —se extraño. A nuestro alrededor solo había bosque o carretera, no había mucho para apreciar.

—No, me quede sin gasolina —bromee y puso sus ojos en blanco —.Estamos cerca, vamos.

— ¿Caminando? —inquirió colocándose a mi lado. Eso me hizo sonreír.

—Ajá, aunque mi coche es fantástico no puedo hacer que derribe los arboles.

—Ah —se sonrojo avergonzada.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, sabía que no llegaríamos rápido por más que nos apurásemos por lo que iba tranquilo y Bella también. A veces me detenía para ayudarla, ya que al ser tan torpe y descoordinada tenía demasiadas probabilidades de caer y añadiendo que tenia a nuestra hija en sus brazos… en un momento le pregunte indeciso si quería que yo la llevara pero se negó algo contrariada.

— ¿Falta mucho? —pregunto y negué con la cabeza.

—Estamos cerca.

Lo sabia porque aquel lugar había sido mi preferido desde hace tiempo, cuando era pequeño. Lo había descubierto y no lo había compartido con nadie, algo egoísta de mi parte pero ahora Bella estaba conmigo.

Después de unos minutos Bella se detuvo para apreciar el lugar.

Una pequeña y hermosa pradera, un círculo de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Lamentablemente no había sol pero por suerte no llovía. Aun así el lugar resplandecía ante su belleza.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —exclamo apenas, maravilladla.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Es una pequeña pradera que encontré hace tiempo, ¿te gusta?

—Es hermosa.

Con el corazón en la garganta, tome una de las manos de Bella y lleve conmigo al centro de aquellas hermosas flores y me senté, ella hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, Bella yo…yo…—Dios, seguramente parecía un estúpido. Nunca creí que sería tan difícil —, tú me agradas desde hace tiempo aunque no podía conocerte muy bien ya que nunca me dabas una oportunidad…no sé como lo hiciste, quizá nunca lo comprenda pero…me enamore de ti —le dije al fin y vi sus ojos achocolatados que tuvieron un pequeño resplandor al oír mi confesión, aleje mi vista de ellos, apenado —.Estos días me comporte como un verdadero idiota, con los celos y eso y sé que quizá no te caigo demasiado bien pero quería que lo supieras…debías saberlo. Te quiero, Bella.

Ahora sí. No me quedaba otra que mirarla pero cuando lo hice me desconcerté. Bella parecía estar al borde del llanto, intentaba evitar el contacto conmigo observando a la niña.

—Es injusto —se quejo, y se le cayó una lágrima.

Nunca creí que reaccionaria de tal manera.

— ¿Qué es injusto?

—Que me lo digas así, tan tierno. Estoy segura de que no sabes lo que decís.

Me reí, apenas.

—Bella la absurda —me burle y seque otra lágrima que soltaba —.Estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que siento por ti, te hablo con el corazón.

— ¿Entonces por qué reaccionaste tan…frio al saber que mañana no la tendríamos más? —inquirió al alzar a Renesmee.

—Solo estaba en shock, Bella y solo te dije eso porque te veías furiosa. No quiero que me la quiten. La aprecio mucho, ella me unió a ti.

—Deja de ser tan tierno —replico de mala manera y yo me reí.

—Creo que intentas distraerme. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero, Bella, ¿y tú?

—También —susurro bajando la mirada. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora ¡Por fin!

— ¿Quieres…Me harías el honor de ser mi novia? —le pregunte mientras levantaba su rostro con una mano en su mentón. Sonrió apenada y asintió con la cabeza.

Me acerque lentamente y pose mis labios en los suyos…tan exquisitos. El beso fue lento y dulce, cuando nos separamos deje mi frente con la suya y sonreí.

—Te quiero, Edward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola hola gente :D xD<strong>_

_**Bueno, al fin ! Edward y Bella están juntos y hubo otro pov Edward jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. A mí no me convenció demasiado e.e pero ya qué xD jaja**_

_**Sinceramente pensé que terminaría aca pero no :D creo que termina en el próximo, lo más seguro seria un epilogo como para darle un cierre a lo de los bebés :)**_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, este cap esta dedicado para todas ustedes que esperaban que al fin estos loquillos estuviesen juntos jaja. **_

_**Nos leemos pronto, espero :D **_

_**Reviews? :)**_


	16. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo.<strong>

**POV EDWARD.**

Con Bella nos quedamos hablando en el prado, tomados de la mano, sonriéndonos mutuamente, a veces no me contenía y me inclinaba para robarle un beso entonces ella me dedicaba una de sus más anchas sonrisas, las más hermosas.

—No es que te odiara en realidad, no en serio —me decía pensativa —, pero me fastidiaba ser otra del montón que caía rendida por Edward Cullen… por eso te trataba así.

—Funciono —musite besándola de nuevo.

—Eres tonto —se rio por lo bajito, yo me hice el ofendido pero luego sus facciones se tornaron avergonzadas —.Aunque yo también lo soy un poquito. Por ejemplo me costaba creer que estuvieses celoso.

—Fui lo más obvio del mundo, solo una despistada como tú no lo notaria nunca.

—Oh, cállate —resoplo sonrojada. Me reí — ¿La extrañaras? —me pregunto en un susurro cuando pasaron unos minutos silenciosos. Estaba mirando a Renesmee.

— ¿Tu?

—Bueno sé que se oye raro cuando al comienzo todo era diferente pero si.

—Yo también. Gracias a ella estoy contigo ahora…Podremos estar juntos todo el tiempo, menos a la noche —fruncí el entrecejo —, solo de vez en cuando. Te pasare a buscar todas las mañanas como estuvimos haciendo, te tendré a mi lado para ir de clase en clase y te cuidare en la tarde mientras esperas a tu padre.

Conseguí que Bella se riera.

—No hace falta lo de la mañana —repuso —, tengo mi monovolumen.

—Es chatarra, Bella. Úsala en otra ocasión.

—No te metas con mi camioneta.

— ¿Nuestra primer pelea de novios? —Bromee —.Descuida, estoy contento con que hayas aceptado que te vaya buscar en esta semana.

—En realidad, al principio te acepte por nuestra hija.

Ajá, qué mentirosa es.

—Claro, por eso nunca mencionaste la mochila canguro.

Como lo supuse se rostro se torno rojo furioso. Huyo de mi contacto visual aun así se veía adorable.

—Tomare eso como afirmativo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno cuando estuve en tu casa y estaba tu simpático amigo _Jake _—me dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo ante mi burla —, y él te contaba anécdotas de sus amigos y no sé qué pues, para no estar tan celoso inspeccione tu cocina y la vi en la encimera. Recuerdo que en ese momento ella despertó —mire a Renesmee — Jacob preguntaba qué era "eso" y yo sonreí al entender que me elegiste a mí en vez de irte tu sola… y me ofrecí para buscarla. Claro que, no fue agradable ver lo que vi cuando baje las escaleras.

—Ya te pedí disculpas por eso —musito avergonzada.

—Y yo…—la bese de nuevo. Quizá era una nueva adicción, muy buena —te perdone.

Hablamos más, hasta que me admití a mi mismo que se nos iba a hacer tarde sino comenzábamos a ir a mi auto. Por mi, no me importaría quedarme con la mujer que amo en el hermoso prado pero si Charlie, el padre de Bella, _mi suegro_ no la veía en su casa al regresar, la mandaría a buscar rápidamente al saber que nadie tendría idea de donde se encontraba, solo sabría que Edward Cullen la secuestro. Loco, ¿no?

Bella fue con más entusiasmo y al adentrarnos al bosque me paso a la niña y me tomo fuertemente una de mis manos. Nunca me soltó.

— ¡Oh, tengo tres llamadas perdidas y dos mensajes! —repuso cuando nos hallábamos en mi Volvo y revisaba su móvil.

Yo observe el mío. Dos llamadas: _Alice._ Un mensaje:  
><em>"¿Y? ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya tengo cuñada? Si no me contestas no sé si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo. Bella y tu se confabularon contra mí, que alguno me atienda, me estoy volviendo loca".<em>

Me reí por lo bajito y antes de irnos le conteste:

"_Creí que eras adivina"_

Solo eso, se tendría que conformar. Sonriendo, observe a Bella.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién era?

—Bueno…dos llamadas de Alice y un mensaje donde me dijo que te molestaría a ti. Y la otra llamada y el mensaje son de Jacob.

Resople.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Ver a Renesmee y a mí —respondió con tono bromista. Para distraerme puse en marcha mi coche y gruñí entre dientes. Si, si, estaba celoso igual.

Al parecer, no lo disimule bien.

—No estarás celoso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué confianza es esa?

—Te deberías sentir halagada, los celos demuestran que te quiero tanto que no me agrada que un chico y mucho menos Jacob este contigo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, llévame a casa, le conteste que llegaría en un rato.

_Está bien. No porque sea tu novia tienes que alejarla de los demás. Deja los celos a un lado, ella te quiere a ti._

—Te quedaras conmigo, ¿no? —pregunto tímida y avergonzada.

Me reí. Se veía tan tierna.

—Hasta que quieras echarme —conteste sonriente y ella me imito.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella al parecer Jacob aun no había llegado. Nos bajamos del coche y entramos al hogar de ella.

— ¿Puedes cambiarla? —Me pidió mientras se alejaba —, las cosas están en mi mochila, cámbiala en mi habitación, yo le preparare su leche —y se fue para la cocina.

Hice lo que pidió y luego fui yo quien le dijo que me dejara solo con ella que la dormiría, Bella asintió y salió de allí. A los diez minutos Renesmee estaba dormida y la deje en la cama de mi novia.

—Todo fue gracias a ti —susurre para no despertarla y para que Bella no escuchara —.No importa que seas un juguete. Fuiste y serás especial para m…

No termine al escuchar un timbre. Eh, ha llegado la hora de marcar territorio como novio. Baje las escaleras mientras Bella hacia entrar a Jacob.

—Hola Bells —decía mientras la abrazaba. Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos al verme por segunda vez bajar las escaleras y quedarme allí, en el último escalón. Oh, él no tenía idea de cómo había cambiado todo ahora.

—Jacob —salude con entusiasmo, él dejo a Bella y estrechamos las manos.

—Edward —no salía de su asombro — ¿Cómo va?

— ¡Qué decir! Creo que hoy es uno de mis mejores días —repuse sonriendo y mirando a Bella quien se sonrojo, por supuesto — ¿Tu?

—Eh, también.

—Vamos chicos, hice las galletas que te gustan Jake.

—Ge-nial.

Todo pareció como el lunes pasado con una notable excepción.

**POV BELLA**

— ¿Cuidando de la niña? —pregunto mi mejor amigo sonriente observando a Edward quien le devolvió una sonrisa aun más ancha.

—Y estar con Bella —repuso y eso hizo que flotara ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tierno? ¿Por qué, por qué?

—Uhhhhhhhhhh —se burlo Jacob y me puse roja ante eso. Me cruce de brazos para no cometer imprudencias como por ejemplo golpearle, y le gruñí:

—Jake ya basta.

—Somos novios —le dio a saber Edward y casi quedo con la boca abierta ¿Acaso quería dejarlo bien claro para que Jake me molestara por el resto de mis días? _Bueno, no importa. Es satisfactorio escuchar la voz contenta de tu novio, Bella_.

Como lo supuse mi amigo soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Lo sabia! Eres una terca Bells. Yo tenía razón, yo tenía razón —canturreaba y Edward se reía por lo bajito mientras yo no me contuve y le di un golpe en el brazo. Total yo era débil supuestamente y a él no le dolía. Ag, como imaginaba que luego se quedaba en su casa y se quejaba de la herida hecha por su adorable amiga Isabella.

—Déjate de tonterías, bien, acepto tenias razón, punto.

Jacob se reía tanto que incluso lloraba de la risa. _Exagerado_, me dije. Se seco una lágrima y musito:

—Es que adoro verte enfadada y me encanta tener razón. Edward, te debo una.

Chasquee la lengua, furiosa y puse los ojos en blanco. Mi novio solo sonreía.

—Bueno les dejare solos, no tengo porque asfixiarte, Bella —dijo minuto después, levantándose.

—No, no, por favor quédate Edward, será divertido —bromeaba Jacob_. Tonto._

—No tienes por qué irte —susurre e intente por todos los medios ignorar a mi amigo.

Edward al parecer entendió mi incomodidad con Jake ahí, así que tomo mi mano mientras decía:

—Enseguida regresa, Jacob. Adiós.

—Chaito.

Me llevo hasta la puerta y se detuvo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban.

—No es que no me quiera quedar contigo, pero creo que es lo mejor. Total, nos vemos todos los días y tampoco quiero parecer un entrometido entre las charlas de tu amigo contigo.

— ¿Por qué eres perfecto? —solté de repente y él rio.

—Ojala lo fuera. Cuídate y cuida a Renesmee. Mañana las pasare a buscar, si es que vivo.

— ¿Alice? —pregunte con una sonrisa al entenderle perfectamente. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto.

Se inclino y me beso dulcemente, luego me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla.

—Te quiero.

—Yo más.

—Nos vemos —y se fue hacia su Volvo.

Suspirando, no cerré la puerta hasta que su auto se perdió de vista, arrastrando los pies volví a la cocina donde estaba Jacob esperándome con una sonrisa picarona. Me sonroje.

—Ni te atrevas a decir nada.

—Ya lo dije todo —repuso animadamente —.Solo tendría que añadir que a partir de ahora prestes más atención a lo que dicen tus amigos. Somos sabios, ¿sí? Escúchame cuando te hablo, porque digo la pura verdad.

Me reí ante el discurso disparatado de mi inmaduro y querido amigo.

—Bueno ahora que ya sabes prácticamente la noticia del momento es tu turno decirme algo interesante —dije.

—Leah —nombro él, entendiéndome a la perfección. Asentí —.Pues…ayer me anime a hablarle…ahora es un poco más amable conmigo. No quiero presionarla así que todo va tranquilo. Tampoco estoy tan desesperado.

—Y si quieres estar con mi hija a mi me dice precisamente que estas desesperado —bromee.

— ¡Es amor, Bella! —Continuo con la broma y nos reímos — ¿Duerme? El sábado si tu noviecito quiere podemos salir los cuatros. Edward, tú, Nessie y yo, como una doble cita.

Por un segundo me reí pero luego me volví triste y seria al recordar que el sábado ya no la tendría más. Jake lo noto.

—Bells, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lamentablemente…Renesmee será devuelta mañana.

— ¡Oh, no! Debo decirle cuanto antes que la amo.

El verdadero objetivo de Jacob era hacerme sonreír y lo consiguió.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto después— ¿Quieren adoptar en serio, la parejita feliz?

—Cállate. Ya sabes, la bebé es una… tarea y el profesor…bueno, ya me entiendes.

—Bueno pero ahora todo será mejor, ¿no? Tienes a Edward para descargar todo lo que tienes dentro —y empezó a lanzar besitos a mi dirección a propósito.

De alguna manera agradecía tener a Jacob como mejor amigo, casi hermano. Me ponía de buenas cuando estaba preocupada por algo.

**POV EDWARD.**

Al aclararle a Jacob que Bella era mi novia pude dejarles solos para que platiquen tranquilamente. Total, tenía un gran asunto en casa: Alice.

Apenas me había bajado del Volvo cuando venia saltando hacia mí con una rara expresión. Entre enfadada y desesperada.

— ¿Qué quieres que interprete con esa estúpida respuesta?—se refería a mi fantástico mensaje: _"Creí que eras adivina" _Para mi estaba bien claro_ —_ He estado como una loca todo el día.

—Entonces nada ha cambiado —dije en modo de broma pero ella me fulmino con la mirada. Puse los ojos en blanco —.Ya Alice, déjame en paz.

Comencé a caminar derecho a casa y ella apresuro el paso para ir junto a mí.

—Ya, por la cara de idiota debo interpretar que Bella y tu están juntos —le dedique una mirada molesta pero luego no evite sonreír — ¡Oh, es maravilloso! Bella es legalmente mi cuñada…ya no podrá escapar de mi…—empezó a murmurar y deje de prestarle atención. A partir de ahora le tenía compasión a Bella.

En la noche, a la hora de la cena Alice anuncio mi estado civil a los cuatro vientos así que sonrojado tuve que escuchar a mamá feliz hablando de que hacíamos linda pareja o algo así y la voz de Carlisle, mi padre, diciendo que debíamos cuidarnos…¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque claro yo no me quede calladito y comente con gestos la relación de Alice y Jazz. Luego la vergüenza la pasó ella.

Cuando me acosté suspire, sonriéndole al techo. Me dormí rápidamente y pensando en Bella.

En la mañana fui a buscar a Bella y ella ya estaba lista con Renesmee en sus brazos.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto –sabía muy bien que ella querría llevar a la niña en brazos– pero antes de que se subiera la retuve en mis brazos.

— ¿No vas a saludarme como corresponde?

Se sonrojo.

—Costumbre —se excuso pero luego se puso de puntillas para besarme.

Al llegar al instituto, cuando podía, estaba de la mano con Bella la mayoría del tiempo. Como siempre, nos turnábamos a Renesmee. En la hora del almuerzo las chicas estaban sensibles.

—Ni pienses en sobrepasarte con mi hermanita del alma porque eres hombre muerto —amenazaba teatralmente Emmett. Ninguna de las chicas prestaba atención, como me era lógico. Solo hablaban entre sí y con los bebés aferrados a ellas.

—Es algo irónico —medito Jasper, tocándose la barbilla —. Todos nos pusimos de novios esta semana.

— ¡Por el poder de los muñecos bebés! —grito como un niño Em. Pusimos los ojos en blanco.

—Algo de razón tienes, exagerado —repuse —.Rose te vivía rechazando pero Cody los unió. Jasper se moría de ganas de estar con mi hermana, igual que ella con él, y Theo fue la excusa perfecta para estar juntos a todo momento y Renesmee me dio la oportunidad de conocer más a Bella.

—Es una suerte, se podría decir que fue el destino…

—Chicos dejen de decir cualquier cosa y vamos —intervino la voz autoritaria y desanimada de Rosalie.

Nuestra última clase el día de hoy.

Abrace a Bella y resoplo cuando entramos al aula y el profesor tenía esa sonrisa victoriosa y satisfactoria.

No paso mucho. Comenzó a llamar las parejas asignadas y hablar unos minutos con ellos. Vi como Newton suspiraba algo aliviado, al parecer él fue el encargado de cuidar al bebé y Jessica ni voluntad puso en el asunto, ya que se le veía radiante.

Crowley sonrió triste al entregar al muñeco mientras que Lauren le miraba con ánimo, bueno, al parecer aquel bebé unió a alguien más.

Alice y Jasper fueron los siguientes. Les seguí con la mirada y me despedí mentalmente de Theo. Ayer en la noche había pasado por la habitación de Alice y le hable, así que prácticamente ya le había dicho adiós. Mi hermana se mordía el labio inferior y Jazz le abrazaba por los hombros.

Luego fueron Ángela y Ben, tomados de las manos y con expresiones tranquilas ¡Eran tan parecidos!

—Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen —la voz del profesor me sonó lejana unos minutos después. Observe a Bella quien al parecer, contenía lagrimas ¿tristeza? ¿Rabia? Como cuando nos dieron a Renesmee, tome el brazo de Bella y la lleve conmigo hacia el escritorio del docente. Todo había cambiado, ella no me miro mal y no se soltó de mi contacto. Bella le entrego la bebé con manos temblorosas. El profesor no pareció notar eso o lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Bien, tiene un buen aspecto, y al parecer —fue diciendo y sus ojos se posaron en nosotros —, los unió mas. Buen trabajo ¿Aprendieron algo?

Asentimos con la cabeza, yo fingí una sonrisa y Bella solo miraba a Renesmee.

—Humm…de acuerdo, tendrán una buena nota, nunca los vi trabajar tan bien juntos, siéntense.

Después de otra pareja fue el turno de Emmett y Rose. Me reí por lo bajito al ver la expresión de Em, algo alicaído pero tenía al bebé y le llevaba como si fuera un avión hacia el profesor. Rose le sonrió triste y al parecer Bella también sonrió al notar aquello.

—Listo, todo termino —suspiro mi novia cuando nos subimos al Volvo. No dije nada hasta llegar a su casa y estar en el living sentados en su sillón.

—No termino, Bella. Estamos juntos, ¿no? Somos una prueba de que Renesmee hizo un milagro.

Su sonrisa me encantaba.

—Te q…te amo, Edward —me abrazo y oculto su rostro en mi pecho. Sonreí a más no poder. La separe para poder ver sus ojos achocolatados, aunque me detuve ante sus mejillas sonrojadas y su rostro apenado. Sonreí.

—También te amo, Bella.

Nos besamos y mientras tanto idee un plan para ver que sucedía. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la acosté quedando encima de ella pero sin que tuviera que soportar mi peso. Bella se tenso y sonreí contra sus labios. Al separarme estaba extremadamente roja y tartamudeo:

—Ed-edwa-edward ¿qu-que haces?

—Quiero que Renesmee sea real, como lo nuestro.

Bella trago ruidosamente y se puso nerviosa. No aguante ni un minuto y comencé a reír. Tome una de sus manos y la volví a sentar. Hice lo mismo.

— ¡Solo bromeaba!

— ¡Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen! Casi me das un infarto.

— ¿Yo provoco eso? —pregunte alzando las cejas pícaramente.

—Provocas eso y mucho más —respondió de mala gana para después sonreírme. Me rodeo el cuello y me beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Edward qué desubicadooo, si querés podemos hacer una Renesmee nosotros ;) (?)<em>**

**_Ok, ok, en serio. Espero que les guste el final [fue el cap más largo de todos xD] :D Se me había ido la inspiración pero volvió hoy y lo termine rápidamente e.e_**

**_Espero que no les moleste que haya comenzado con pov Edward, después pov Bella y a lo último pov Edward de nuevo, lo que pasa es que Jake no iba a aparecer pero Yara Black Clearwater me pidió el favor y bueno :D [no se despidió de Renesmee porque sino iba a ser muy duro para él...ok no xD]_**

**_Agradezco de corazón el apoyo incondicional de las que siempre me dejaron un review [estoy sorprendida y halagada de haber superado los 100 *-*] , sus alertas, sus favoritos..._**

**_Como dije, esta idea salió de repente y apenas la pensé escribí el primer cap...No imagine que mi primera historia de Twilight sea tan bien recibida *-* Repito: se los agradezco de corazón y espero aun seguir leyendo más reviews :D_**

**_Con algunas nos seguiremos leyendo con mi otra historia: "No es tan fácil" :) y con otras...Espero leernos en sus propias historias o algo así xD_**

**_Agradezco de nuevo [ay, qué pesada soy JAJAJA] y les deseo lo mejor :D Ustedes me animaron a continuar y actualizar rápidamente. Las quiero._**

**_Byeeee :D_**


	17. Un extra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Un extra.<strong>

**Pov Bella (como muchas pidieron, la despedida de Jake a Renesmee)**

—_Bueno pero ahora todo será mejor, ¿no? Tienes a Edward para descargar todo lo que tienes dentro —y empezó a lanzar besitos a mi dirección a propósito._

_De alguna manera agradecía tener a Jacob como mejor amigo, casi hermano. Me ponía de buenas cuando estaba preocupada por algo. _

Le cambie el tema para que dejara de molestarme, como por ejemplo que podía tener más esperanzas con Leah; que ella sea amable ya era un gran progreso y mi mejor amigo era alguien optimista así que…

—Ah, claro, tú te pones de novia y crees que todos correremos la misma suerte —se burlo ofendido.

—Mira Jake más te vale que…

Mi amenaza no fue terminada porque enmudecí al oír el llanto de Renesmee.

— ¡Oh, despertó! Seguramente advirtió que me estas tratando mal.

—O quizá escucho tu voz y se asusto —contraataque y fui a buscarla mientras dejaba a Jacob riéndose.

Al regresar, lo hice con la bebé en brazos. Jake tenía la boca llena de mis galletas pero sonrió como pudo al vernos.

—Megos mal gue despegto, gueguia despegirme.

—Traga asqueroso, no se te entiende nada.

—Menos mal que despertó, quería despedirme —repitió animadamente, extendiendo sus brazos para tomar a la niña.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, sonreí.

—Tendrás que esperar, tiene que comer.

Fingió que resoplaba enfadado y al rato continuamos con nuestras anécdotas.

—Tengo que cambiarla —dije minutos después —.Vamos —le indique a Jake mientras me levantaba y me seguía a mi habitación.

— ¿Te estás dando cuenta que usas excusas para no prestármela un ratito? Eres una egoísta, pero no importa, ella me ama —dijo como un niño y yo reí.

—Creí que te había quedado claro que no les daba mi bendición —continúe con su juego mientras buscaba las cosas para cambiar a mi hija —, y tampoco creo que Edward quiera…

—Bueno, las suegras siempre son un problema y tu novio no interesa.

Renesmee comenzó a llorar.

—Hablas mal de su papi y se pone mal, ya no le agradas —opine fingiendo entusiasmo en aquello.

— ¡Perdóname, amor! —Se disculpo mirando a la bebé que detuvo el llanto al instante — ¿Ves como me entiende? No lo hice apropósito…

—Eres un idiota —repuse y me dispuse a cambiar a mi hija.

— ¿Ya está? —pregunto minuto después cuando vio que la acunaba en mis brazos —compártela.

—Ya, eres un pesado…

—Oh, Nessie, no escuches a tu mami, no te ofendas, yo ya no lo hago, siempre dice esas cosas para herirme —la bebé se rio.

—Es increíble que solo se ría contigo —me lamente, sentándome en la cama y mirando a mi mejor amigo con la niña.

—Porque soy su favorito. Está bien, a ustedes los quiere porque son sus padres, pero son unos aburridos… ¿o no mi amor? ¿Sabes? Te extrañare, nada será lo mismo sin ti.

Verdad…suspire.

—Pero conste que tu mamá estará mejor ya que tiene a tu papi, Edwarcito el bonito que rima con monito.

Me reí como tonta.

— ¡Jake!

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Bueno, aquí él que estará muy mal soy yo —continuo luego de pensarlo —.Creí que quería a Leah pero tu…wow, tu eres especial, te amo, ya, ya te lo dije.

Me reí junto con la niña. Tendría que haber grabado todo eso, así tenía un video de la niña y un motivo para burlarme de Jake y reírme.

—Son tan crueles, ¡¿oyes como se me ríe, Bella? Le confieso mis sentimientos y se burla…

—Por algo será, tendrás que intentar con Leah, quizá ella te tenga pena.

—Auch —musito mordazmente y sonreí. Obviamente sabía que bromeaba, sino sería muy cruel.

—Vamos abajo, así le voy preparando una rica cena a Charlie.

Justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación y salí de allí con Jacob por detrás mío con la niña, mi papá llego y se quito el cinturón donde tenía el arma y la sostuvo en su mano.

— ¡Por favor Charlie no me mate! —De pronto exclamo la voz de Jake, asustándome —.No es lo que parece…

— ¿Eh? —dijo papá desorientado mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Soy inocente, no me gusta su hija…ella esta de novia con Edward…

De pronto el rostro de Charlie se torno rojo de ira.

— ¿Qué, que? ¿Cómo es eso, Bella? ¿El padre de esa niña que tienen de juguete? Estas metida en un problema, jovencita, ¿no se quedaron aquí solos, no? Ya hablaremos nosotros —fue diciendo para mi desesperación.

— ¡Pero papá…!

—Nada de peros.

—Eres un imbécil —le gruñí a Jake cuando Charlie fue para la cocina.

—Pero tu imbécil favorito —me guiño con un ojo mientras yo pensaba en dejárselo morado —.Ya verás que me agradecerás que se lo haya dicho. Suerte, eh, parecía enfadado.

—Mira Jacob, yo que tu, me voy yendo.

—Sí, eso pensaba también —fingió suspirar al mirar a Renesmee —.Lo siento, Nessie, pero no puedo besarte con tu madre aquí, es algo incomodo. Te extrañare, pero te prometo cuidar y molestar a tu madre —le dio un beso en la frente y me la paso — ¡No te enfades, Bells! Te quiero y lo siento.

— ¡Jacob Black! —grite en vano ya que se escabullo y riéndose se fue. Lo peor de todo que al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, Charlie se dio cuenta que ya no tenía visitas.

—Bella…ven, es hora que hablemos.

—Te odio, Jake —escribí en mi móvil mandándole un mensaje y yendo con mucho pesar al encuentro con mi padre y su charla sobre cuidados…Obviamente Edward no sabría nada de esto.

_..._

Al día siguiente luego de regresar a Renesmee sentí una gran pena, pero no estaba tan mal como ayer cuando nos habían dicho que había que regresarla, eso me dio tiempo para meditarlo y tratar de tomarlo con calma.

—Listo, todo termino —suspire al salir del instituto y subía al Volvo de mi novio ¿Se notaba que me gustaba pensar en decir: "mi novio"? Aun no salía de mi asombro que aquel Dios griego fuese mi novio.

Edward no dijo nada y no le culpaba porque ni a mí se me ocurriría que decir. Fuimos a mi casa y nos sentamos en el sillón y él volvió a sacar el tema:

—No termino, Bella. Estamos juntos, ¿no? Somos una prueba de que Renesmee hizo un milagro.

Sonreí. Claro, él si sabía que decir, y era excelente.

—Te q…—qué va — te amo, Edward —y le abrace a propósito para esconder mi rostro en su pecho. Sentía la cara arder y todo. Me fue difícil decírselo por más sincero que sea y me asustaba su reacción al respeto ¿No creía que todo quizá era muy apresurado? Mientras pensaba eso, él se separo de mi agarre y me observo sonriente, lo que me dejo más tranquila.

—También te amo, Bella —en sus labios se oyó muchísimo mejor. Quizá porque tenía una voz perfecta o porque él lo hacía ver perfecto.

Nos besamos y lo sentí diferente. Edward parecía estar en otra cosa y su intención la entendí al instante cuando sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y me recostó sobre el sillón.

Mi mente progresaba rápidamente, recordando:

"—_Y Bella mas te vale que te cuides, porque te juro que mato a Cullen, no lo dudes —Charlie con su pistola… ¿Por qué tenía que ser policía?"_

Me tense al rememorar aquello y Edward mientras tanto sonrió y se alejo para verme ¿Estaba más roja que antes?

—Ed-edwa-edward ¿qu-que haces? —pregunte nerviosa. Quizá yo era una mal pensada…

—Quiero que Renesmee sea real, como lo nuestro —repuso con voz ronca y sexy. Oh, dios, ¡fuego!

Trague ruidosamente, sintiéndome entre la espada y la pared. Quería pero a la vez quería a mi novio vivo para los días siguientes…De pronto Edward se rio. Tomo mi mano e hizo que nos sentáramos, como pudo, exclamo:

— ¡Solo bromeaba!

— ¡Eres un tonto, Edward Cullen! Casi me das un infarto.

— ¿Yo provoco eso? —pregunto alzando las cejas pícaramente.

—Provocas eso y mucho más —le di a entender fingiendo mal humor y sonreí. Le rodee su hermoso cuello y lo bese.

Mejor…me salvó. Por el bien de los dos, era lo mejor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaa xD<em>**

**_Si lo sé, quizá se sorprendieron cuando recibieron un alerta del fic, ¿no? Es que muchas me pidieron lo de Jacob y sinceramente me debatí entre escribirlo o no...No quedo muy bien pero eso es lo que dio mi mente xD Antes había pensado algo diferente pero lo olvide jaja, espero que les guste,_**

**_¿Debo decirles lo contenta que me siento ante sus hermosos reviews acerca del epilogo? Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia y haberse molestado por leer esto xD Las quiero !_**

**_Pd: espero que aun así dejen review sobre esto…este improvisado extra JAJAJ. Nos leemos :D_**


End file.
